Konoha Will Fall
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: A submission to xxfreefallangelxx Time Travel Challange! Four go back to destroy the darkness. Four go back to prevent it's crimes. Four go back to destroy Konoha! NxH SxS Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an answer to xxfreefallangelxx Time Travel Challange. I was interested in the idea and decided to go through with it. Don't worry. My other stories will come along as well. I would like to get your guys take on this story so review after you read this chapter. Anyway, Aliens do exist. They're just waiting for Chuck Norris to die before they attack. Stay Pervy!

Sage out!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the village as the inhabitants began to rise. Birds began chirping as alarms began ringing, waking people from their deep slumber, some tapping the snooze button for five more minutes of peace. However, none of them were aware of a sudden surge of power. The Ninja, however, noticed the sudden spike, but dismissed it as it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. But it wasn't just a random chakra spike, and the Hokage, the man who had earned the title of "The Professor", knew that it was a warning that a very powerful jutsu had just been unleashed. An uneasiness in his gut told him that this was going to have a very powerful impact on his village. He had no idea just how large it would impact the future. He had no way to know just how much it would be changed.

xxxxx

In a clearing, not far from the main gates of the village, four beings rose to their feet, the ground around them blackened and slightly smoking. The four began to stretch out their arms and other muscles as the sun continued to rise overhead. A few breif moment of silence passed as three of them looked to the blonde with saddened expressions. The first to speak was a young girl with short, raven colored hair.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah. We go through with this...everything we ever fought for...everything we ever cared for...will have been for nothing." The pink haired girl challenged.

She still was not sold on the plan.

"It has to be done. You've all seen what it becomes. A decaying husk of what it once was. It is deseased and infected." The blonde told them, popping his shoulder back into place. "We all saw how the village treated it's heros. We all saw the results of Danzo's trecheary."

A slight shiver came from the pink haired girl caught his attention.

"How they treated your sensei." The blonde said softly.

The three looked to him, gaining faith in the plan as he slapped the dirt off his pants. He looked around and sighed.

"Alright. With the help of Kyu, I got us back two weeks from the finals at the academy. So, we are now twelve years old again. Congratulations on your second passage through puberty." He said cheerily.

The others groaned at him, all remembering how horrible the first time through was. His smile vanished into that of a vetern commander as he eyed them all.

"Alright. The plan is for us to get Kakashi, Sandaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya in on the plan. Secondary Targets are Team 8 and 10 along with Asuma and Kurenai. Tertiary objective is to get Teuchi and his daughter along with Princess Yuki, Iruka, and Suna on our side as well."

The others sat silently for a moment before the dark haired boy smirked at him.

"But dobe, isn't Suna planning on helping hebi wipe the village off the face of the planet?" He asked him.

Naruto Uzumaki smirked at his oldest friend Sasuke Uchiha, as Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno giggled at the exchanged between friends.

"Teme, I'm hurt. You know I love fucking with people's plans. Besides. The destruction of Konoha...is our mission." He finished, smile vanishing once more.

xxxxx

The three sat in the clearing as the sun took it's place high overhead, signaling noon. Naruto looked at the others and sighed.

"We are really on a lopsided mission." He muttered.

"How do you figure?" Sakura asked him.

"Simple. You, me, and Sasuke will end up on Team 7 and Hinata is going to end up on Team 8 all alone." He told her.

"Oh yeah. I guess I got so used to her on the team with us...well..." She looked to the Hyuuga apologetically.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm sure we'll figure something out." She said softly.

She wasn't keen to be on a team away from them, but they had no alternative. Or so they thought. Naruto was about to say something comforting to Hinata when Sakura shot up, a triumphant grin on her face.

"I got it all figured out. Come on! We've got some work to do." She told them, hurrying to the village.

Hinata looked at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders and the three headed off after her.

xxxxx

Naruto stood patiently by the door as he watched Sakura tear through her schoolbag, hunting for some unknown item. Hinata was laying on Sakura's bed, staring at the ceiling in sheer bordem and Sasuke was sitting in the window as they waited for Sakura to find the unknown she was looking for. They jumped about a foot at her sudden scream of triumph.

"AH HA! Found it!" She yelled, pulling out a pink note book and sitting down on the floor, flipping through pages quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he and Hinata sat in front of Sakura as she began to slow, apperantly getting close to the page she was looking for.

"Here." She said, stopping her frantic turning. "Tomorrow is the intial placement exams. They determine the peliminary team placements."

Naruto was about to interrupt her when her hand came up.

"Wait. I'm getting to it." She told him. "Naruto, if your score good enough...say a 210, you'll out score Kiba by three points and he'll replace you as dead last."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay. What about Shikamaru? Weren't his scores as bad as mine?"

Sakura nodded.

"Very true. But he just didn't apply himself in class. During the Intial placement and final placement exams, he did well enough to lock him in place over you and Kiba with Ino and Choji." She explained to him.

"Oh."

"Don't worry Naruto. With what you know now, you could easily topple Sasuke as number one in the class." Sakura told him smiling.

Sasuke snorted in amusement at that. It would be worth it to see everyone's faces when he was toppled by the dead last.

"But that would arose a whole lot of suspition on him." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto nodded.

"Hinata has a point. I'll just make sure I out do Kiba." He said, only to find himself in a tight hug from Hinata.

"Oh thank kami! I won't have to deal with his passes again." She breathed a sigh of relief as she let the blonde go.

"Um...okay." He shook his head as he looked at Hinata. "This saves me from having to break his face. After all, aren't you engaged to somebody?" He asked, teasing her.

She grinned.

"Maybe...in a few years. I'm a litltle young to think about settling down now."

Naruto looked at her, mocking hurt.

"After our little trip to Spring Country? I'm hurt hime. I'm truly hurt."

Hinata giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well. you'll just have to do it again. And this time, try not to trip over the log."

Naruto looked scandalized as Hinata laughed at his embarassment while Sakura put a hand over her mouth to cover her giggles. Sasuke, being his friend and bound by the man code did not laugh. On the outside at least. Naruto gave a humph and crossed his arms, muttering darkly about unfair treatment as the girls laughed harder.

xxxxx

Iruka looked over the class as they settled in their seats and immidiatly knew something was wrong. For one, he couldn't find Naruto with his orange flare of a jumpsuit. Two, he didn't hear Sakura bickering with Ino over who was better for Sasuke to sit besides, who looked annoyed and pissed since he hadn't had to put up with fangirls since his first run through this time. And three, he didn't see Hinata in her usual spot, staring at Naruto. He looked around worriedly and felt a mixture of relief and shock. Sitting in the back corner were the three in question. What shocked him was what they were wearing. Sakura was wearing a black tee with the leaf symbol over it along with a dark red skirt and black sandels. A kunai holster on both legs. Hinata was wearing a fishnet undershirt with a black tank top over it, dark blue cargo pants and dark blue sandels with a kunai holster on her right hip. Naruto himself was the most different. He was wearing a black jacket wich was unzipped, exposing his black under shirt with the uzumaki symbol in orange. He had on black cargo pants and a pair of black boots with his kunai/shuriken holster on his right leg. Iruka also noticed that each looked bored. He shook his head and looked back to the rest of the class to see them all looking at the three as well in confusion. He also caught several whispers.

"Looks like the freaks decided to get together."

"Man...the Hyuuga and the Haruno look hot like that."

"Uzumaki doesn't look half bad."

Iruka cleared his throat to get their attention as he grabbed a stack of papers. He heard several groans as they slowly realized that it was a test. Iruka smirked.

"Yes. Test time." He said, stepping around his desk, and passing out answer sheets.

"This test will help determine your placement of your teams in two weeks. The scores you get today are only part of the initial placement. You'll take a final placement exam two day before your graduation." He told them as he began passing out the test. "Do your best on the test. And who knows? Someone with the lowest over all score could take the top spot." He said, grinning.

He saw several shocked looks form the girls and knew why. Sasuke was number one in this class and even the slightest hint that he could be beaten was unthinkable. Iruka sighed. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxx

Naruto smirked as he handed in his test. He knew he'd nail a place on Hinata's team, no problem. He was just walking back to his seat when a sharp jolt of pain in his head made him wince as he returned to his seat. No one else noticed it as he sat down. As far as anyone was concerned, it appeared that he had zoned out. But Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke knew what it was...

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto stood before the cage as the demon stumbled to the door.

**"Oh my head. Feels like it did that time Shikaku and I had an all night binge." **He muttered, dropping onto the ground of his cage, eyes closed.

Naruto shook his head.

"Hey Kyu. You okay?" The blonde asked the fox.

Over the years, he and Kyuubi had become pretty good friends once they had come upon an agreement. And that agreement was that Naruto would allow Kyuubi the use of a blood clone. In battle, it had been invaluable with Kyuubi fighting with him. Their friendship didn't take off until the par had a spar out on training ground seven. Naruto had lost, but Kyuubi had respected his strength. The two had become close over the intervining years.

**"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm assuming that we succeeded in returning to the past."**

"Yep."

**"And the others are still alive, including you mate?"**

"Yep."

Kyuubi nodded his head and Naruto felt his mindscape alter to that of his apartment with Kyuubi taking on Naruto's form, with some minor changes. He had nine tails and his wisker marks were darker. The Fox walked to the medicine cabnet in the bathroom while Naruto plopped down on the sofa. Kyuubi returned after a few minutes with a Tylonal bottle and a glass of water. He set them down as he plopped onto the recliner and sighed.

**"You guys had better pull this off. And before you ask, I won't be of any help. Kami has resinded my use of chakra."**

Naruto shrugged. They had knew that was a possibility.

"So we only have our own strengths to use. This is going to be just a bit harder. What?" He asked, catching Kyu's ear to ear grin.

**"I may not be able to use it, but you still have access to it."**

Naruto grinned evily.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." He muttered darkly.

Kyuubi nodded and waved him off, telling him that he needed to rest from the sudden change in his chakra abilities.

xxxxxx

Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke weren't too happy about the recent turn of events with Naruto's furry friend. They had been counting on his help in his fox form. It would have been so much easier. But Naruto had told them that he still had acess to the chakra so it wasn't all bad. So, they started working on a plan B which would require alot more to be done on their end instead of relying on the demon. With their knowladge of the future, they knew when and where they could strike. And Naruto's brilliant mind came up with the perfect plan. They'd play the part of loyal shinobi for a while and when the perfect moment arrived, they'd strike. Naruto grinned at the sheer brilliance of the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Plan

Naruto grinned as Iruka started to go through the teams. He just had to hope that their little underhanded trickery worked and didn't backfire. He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. They gave him a slight nod, both hoping this worked out. Naruto looked to his immidiate left and saw Hinata nervously pressing her index fingers together as she silently prayed that the plan worked and that she wouldn't have to deal with Kiba this run through. Finally, the moment of truth arrived. Iruka paused as he looked at the clipboard, slightly surprised at what he saw.

"Well, Team 7 will be comprised of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno." He stopped as he heard several groans and knew they were from the fangirls who had wanted to be teamed with Sasuke. "And lastly Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto looked to see the surprised and dissapointed look on Kiba's face. He had to prevent himself from laughing at his expression as Hinata elbowed him in the side while she too tried to prevent from laughing. Iruka raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke had known this would happen. He dissmissed it as he read off Team 8.

"Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame. Hinata Hyuuga. And...well...this is a surprise. Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

The rest of the teams were the same as before, leaving Iruka to congratulate them all again as he gathered up his clip board and dismiss them until after lunch at which point they needed to be back at the academy to meet with their sensei. Naruto walked over to Team 7 and gave a disgruntled Kiba a polite nod.

"Hey Sakura. Sasuke. You guys wanna join us for lunch?" He asked.

He noticed a sudden hopeful expression on Kiba's face and knew what it was. He assumed that since Naruto had said Sakura's name first and had also invited Saskue along, he was trying to win her over still. Sure enough, Kiba started to flirt with Hinata.

"So, Hinata. You doing anything later?"

Naruto knew he had quite a few options open to him, but he didn't get the chance to use them as Hinata rounded on him.

"For the last time Kiba. I will not go out with you. Not now and not ever."

"But Hinata...I'm a clan heir just like you. That'll make it so much easier to go out." He whinned.

Naruto felt his anger jump several knotches, bur just like before, Hinata acted before he did.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?!" She demanded hotly.

She looked at a confused Naruto and grinned at him as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto grinned as he placed his hands on her hips. Hinata looked back over to Kiba who looked shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Besides. I already have a boyfriend. A wonderful one at that." She said, smiling.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Stop. You'll make me blush." Naruto teased as he leaned in.

Kiba watched as the two kissed breifly. Naruto saw his hurt look and smirked.

"Maybe next time, you won't jump to conclusions about someone Kiba. Hinata and I have been seeing each other for a while now. So, you can run along and go find some one else." Naruto told him.

Kiba began to open his mouth when Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto's right. So, I'd suggest you not anger my friend." He warned.

Kiba blinked in surprise.

"Friend? Since when?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you." Sasuke told him.

"Well Kiba. Guess you'd better get over it now." Sakura advised.

"And what would you know of getting over things, forehead?" A shrill voice sounded out.

Sakura sighed.

"It's simple Ino. I refuse to be pulled into an arguement about Sasuke anymore. He'll choose who he wants without my interferrance." She told the blonde girl calmly.

Ino did a double take before she walked away, giving Sakura a very suspisous look. Naruto glanced over and saw Shikamaru staring at them. Naruto knew he was trying to figure out their new atitude.

"You can stop analyzing us Shikamaru. You won't figure it out anyway."

Shikamaru frowned as he poundered Naruto's statement but filed it away for later.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys know Kakashi won't show for two hours after we're due back, right?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah. Trust the Copy nin to be late to everything. He'd probably even be late to his own funeral."

Sakura laughed as Naruto smirked at Sasuke's remark since it was something that Kakashi had told them after his revival after Pein's attack. Naruto waved goodbye to them and headed out with Hinata leaving a sulking Shino to simply stay where he was.

_"How can you forget a comrade even when he's right next to you?"_

xxxxxx

Naruto leaned back in his chair as Kurenai looked over her team carefully. He knew she was sizing them up and he also knew she would be dead wrong about her conclusion about him and Hinata. Besides the fact that she never worked with Naruto in the last run through, both he and Hinata had enough skills and abilities to be even touble for all three Sannin to tackle as a team. If Sakura and Sasuke joined them, they'd be beaten easily. Kurenai apparently finished her appraisl and smiled lightly.

"Well, I have had a chance to look at all of your records and tests and I think I have a fairly acurate idea of where each of you are in skills and abilities."

_"Not likely."_ Naruto thought.

"So. I figured, we'll get to know each other. Give us your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future dreams."

Naruto sighed as he glanced at the other two.

"Fine. I'll go first. Naruto Uzumaki. I have many likes and an equal number of dislikes. My hobbies are my own and my dreams are no one's buisness but my own." He said flatly.

Kurenai frowned.

"Try again. And give real answers."

"But sen-Ow!" He was cut off by an elbow from Hinata.

He looked over at her as she gave him the "Play along and you'll be rewarded later" look. He nodded and made a mental note to cash in on that reward when he got the oppertunity.

"Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training and Hinata-chan. My dislikes are traitors and evil, corrupted villages. My hobbies including practicing my technques and...other things. My dream is to destroy the corrupt villages and to unite the Shinobi world." He said flatly.

Kurenai's eyes were wide in shock at the boy's answer and was astounded that he had such a dream.

_"Wait. Wasn't I told that he wanted to be Hokage?"_

She decided not to press the issue as she turned to the Hyuuga.

"Your turn Hinata."

The girl nodded.

"Hinata Hyuuga. I like to train and Naruto-kun. My dislikes are the same as his including arrogant individuals who believe they are superior for whatever reasons. My hobbies include medicinal training along with...stuff. My dream is to stand by Naruto-kun as he fullfils his dreams and to someday be a great konouchi and a great mother when the time comes." She finished with a blush.

Kurenai was again shocked at this answer as well, because so far, these two were nothing like she had been told or expected. She wondered if someone was messing with her. She turned to the Aburame as he simple stared at her emotionessly.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I enjoy collecting insects and practicing with my hive. My dislikes are bug sprays and bug zappers. My hobbies include training and breeding insects. My dream is to lead my clan to greater renown and prestige with in the bug user community."

_"Well, one for two. He follows what information I was given. Why don't they?" _ She thought as she looked back over Naruto and Hinata.

"Very well. Tomorrow I want you all to meet me at the Hokage tower for our first D-rank mission. Get a good night's rest. Dismissed."

xxxxxx

Hinata walked to her room and stopped when she felt a cold presance approach from behind.

"Neji. What do you want?" She asked him calmly.

"Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you in his study. Now." He said coldly as he went on his way.

Hinata closed her eyes, calming herself before she turned and headed to Hiashi's study where the Hyuuga leader looked at her coldly. Hinata waited while he simple sat there. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to cause her to react to him. To show some sort of fear. But it wouldn't work. She stood tall and gave him a smile.

"Yes father?"

Hiashi was surprised, but didn't let it show. For one, her confidence was sky high now. Two, she did not react to him like he thought she would. No tremble and no stutter. But he would not allow that to sawy him from his choice today.

"You will be sparing against your sister today. You have half an hour to ready yourself." He told her.

"Very well. Make sure you have the clan medics standing by for her." Hinata said as she turned and left the room.

Hiashi was extremely shocked. This Hinata was completely one hundred and eighty degrees from the one he knew. He wondered just what the cause was.

xxxxxx

Hinata faced her little sister as Hanabi smirked at her arrogantly, certain she would win like the last five times they faced off. Hanabi was certain her older sister was weaker than her. She just had no idea that Hinata had been holding back. Hiashi looked over his daughters.

"Begin!" An elder called.

Hanabi activated her byuakugan and rushed Hinata, palm pulled back. She lashed out toward Hinata's heart. The older girl twisted away. Hanabi knew she would miss with her first attack so she followed up with another strike, aiming to where her sister would end up. Just before it connected, Hinata slowly fadded from view. Hanabi froze as she tried to understand what had just happened. Hiashi felt his eyes widened as did every elders eyes as well.

"Behind you, Hanabi." Hinata called.

Hanabi spun around and rushed Hinata again, this time unleashing a flurry of strikes that most couldn't even keep up with, but somehow, Hinata was dodging everyone of them. Hanabi screamed in rage and frustration as she failed again and again to hit her weak sister. Hiashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as Hinata flicked Hanabi in the forehead and sent the girl flying away. Hanabi rose to her feet, shakily.

"Give up now Hanabi, and you'll walk away from this. Refuse to...well...lets just say you won't walk away from this." Hinata warned her.

Hanabi glared.

"As if someone as weak as you can beat me." She hissed.

Hinata smirked.

"If I'm weak, then what does that make you since you failed to even touch me?" Hinata countered.

Hanabi screamed in rage as she charged again at Hinata.

"Foolish little sister. Your within my range." Hinata said as she lowered her body closer toward the ground.

Hanabi skidded to a stop and looked at her sister in horror.

"You wouldn't use that on your little sister, would you?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata knew that it was her attempt to make Hinata stop so she could land a KO blow on her. Hinata glared at her.

"Nice try, gaki. Eight trigrams: 128 Divine Plams!" Hinata cried out.

Hiashi stood up and felt shock course through his system as Hinata unleashed the ultimate and final form of the eight trigrams move. He knew that he had never taught that to her and wondered how she had learned it. Hinata called out hits as she struck Hanabi with blinding speed and accuracy. On the last strike, she pumped an a little bit more chakra into it than required as she struck Hanabi in the chest with a plam strike. Hanabi cried out in pain as she was hurled away from Hinata where she struck the dojo wall. Hinata felt no pitty for her as she heard her sobs of pain or the sight of her coughing up blood as the Hyuuga medics rushed over to her and began tending to her wounds. Hinata turned and faced the council who were in complete shock.

"For the record, I could have done that at anytime. I held back in each match becuase I felt I would dishonor my mother's memory if I harmed her. But at seeing what she became because of your collected arrogance, I feel no pitty for her anymore."

Hinata turned and walked away from them as they each wondered just what happened to the supposed weak heiress.

xxxxxx

(Time skip: Chunin Exams, Team 7 went to wave, mission was pretty much as was in the anime except that Sasuke defeated Haku with little effort on his part. Kiba was out cold from Sasuke 'accedentially' pushing into an oncoming hail of needles. Haku still died and so did Zabuza. Team 8 has only done D-ranks up to this point, but Kurenai has still recommended them for the exams.)

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata entered the building for the first part of the chunin exams and Naruto had to laugh as they passed the genjutsu on the second floor. They reached the third floor where they met up with Team 7. They all walked to their senseis and handed them their forms before they were admited into the waiting room. Naruto breifly clasped hands with Sasuke.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked him quietly.

"Too easy." He replied.

Naruto glanced around.

"Think Hebi is here?"

"No. I don't think he'll show up till tomorrow."

Naruto nodded.

"True. What about part three?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke smirked.

"To interfere or not to interfere? That truly is the question my friend."

Naruto gave him a sour look.

"I was hoping you had a suggestion."

Sasuke smiled at him.

"You'll figure it out."

Before Naruto could retort, the door to the exam room burst open and Ibiki stepped out.

"Alright maggots. Time for your test. Check for your name on the list and sit in the assigned seat. It's numbered so we will know who decided not to listen."

Naruto and the others moved to the board and looked. He was surprised to see that he was going to be sitting next to Hinata again, even though they were teammates. He shrugged and went to his chair where he was joined by Hinata moments later. The pair listened to Ibiki give them the rules about the test before he turned them to. Naruto looked at the paper and smirked. When he had first taken the test, he had freaked out because he couldn't answer a single question. Now however, he could answer them with no problem, even though this part was about gathering intel and not getting caught. He was just finishing the ninth question when he felt something fast approaching. With out looking up, he quickly reached up and grabbed the kunai that had been on course for the boy behind him. He heard several gasps and several whispered curse words. Naruto glanced at the kunai, seeing just how close to his head it was before he flung it back at Ibiki, who caught it with a sour look.

"If your gonna nail his paper to the desk, please don't send your kunai so close to my head. I'd hate to kill one of our top interogators over a misunderstanding." Naruto told him as the boy behind him was removed from the exam.

Ibiki eyed the boy with curiousity.

_"Just who are you kid?"_ Ibiki asked himself.

Hinata giggled at he exchange as she flipped her paper over after Naruto had and leaned back in her chair as Naruto simply stared at Ibiki, waiting for the next question. It was roughly twenty five minutes before he stopped them.

"Now. Pencils down. The tenth question is about to be revealed. But, before I show it to you, I must warn you. Reguardless of how many questions you have right, even if it's a passing number, if you fail this question, you fail this part of the exam." He said, looking at each of them.

The room was silent as they took this in. Most were thinking that even if they failed, there'd be a next time. But Ibiki still had plans for them.

"For those of you who are thinking you'll just try again later, forget about it. If you fail here, you will never be able to take this exam again. Meaning you'll be stuck as a genin forever." He said softly.

One boy, a cloud genin stood up and pointed at him.

"You have no power to do that."

Ibiki glared at him.

"Really? Perhaps you didn't know that procters have the power to ban those they believe will never be fit for a position from taking this exam again. If you don't believe me, tempt fate. Then we'll see who's right." Ibiki said with a smirk.

The boy looked at him uncertainly and sat down. Ibiki looked back over the crowd.

"If you feel that your career is too important to risk, you may leave. And you'll be able to test at a later date. So...who's quiting?"

The room was silent for a few moments before the hands started going into the air. Almost a quater of what remained left. Ibiki didn't know if those that left had guts or were just to stubborn to quit. Naruto wasn't about to help anyone this time around so he simply kept his mouth shut and waited along with everyone else. Ibiki took one last look around the room, grimly.

"Very well. The tenth question is...nonexsistant." He said with a smile.

The room sweat dropped as he reahed up and removed his bandanna. Most of the genin gasped at the sight. Ibiki's head was covered in scars as he looked at them seriously.

"Most of you, I'm sure, figured out that this was a test to test your information gathering skills in what seemed like an impossible situation. Everything served a purpose here, but none more so than the tenth question. It was to see if you'd push your own cares of your self aside to comeplete you mission. That's why if one quit, the whole squad was disqualified. You see, on an infiltration mission, if one is caught, the team is caught. You see these scars on my head? Each of them were earned safeguarding this village and it's secrets. I wanted to see if you could push aside your self worries. Never should you abort a mission, reguardless of what may happen to you. And you didn't. Congratulations. You all pass." He said, smiling as he replaced his bandanna.

The genin let out a sigh of relief as Ibiki picked up a nearby sheet of paper.

"Now, if you'll all just pay attention for a few more minutes, I'll-"

He never finished his sentence as a ball of fabric burst through the window, unfurling as kunai pinned it ti the ceiling and the floor, reading:

**The Forever Sexy and Tragically Single Proctor of the Second Exam: **

**Anko Mitarashi **

Ibiki poked his head around the tarp and gave Anko a look of anoyance.

"Your early...again." He said as he stepped around the tarp.

Anko glared at him before loking aound the room. She clicked her teeth as she turned back to him.

"Damn, Ibiki, there's still this many? I think your starting to slip in your old age."

Ibiki flared his nostrils as he sent her a cold look.

"Or maybe their just a tougher bunch than your class was."

"Touche, old man. Touche." She said as she turned back to the class.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to cut the numbers in half. Alright maggots! Meet me at the Forest of death!"

"That was a rather ominous statement." Naruto muttered as they followed the crazy Jounin out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata leaned casually against the fence of the Forest of Death as Anko looked at them in irritation. Why did these particular gakis think that they were hardcore? She humphed and crossed her arms before she began her speech. She grinned evily at the Genin. She placed her hands on her hips and looked over all the prospective genin as they shivered in fear from a bloodlust roar from deep within the forest.

"That's right. Here is where the second part will be located Your task is to make your way to tthe tower at the center of the forest. You mahy use whatever means nessecary. However, there is a catch." She said as she held up two scrolls barining the kanji for Heavan and Earth. "You must arrive with both a heavan and an earth scroll. This will gurantee that only half, at most will move on."

Another ear splitting roar caused several of them to take a few steps back in fear. Anko grinned.

"They call it the forest of death. And soon, you'll know why."

Naruto snorted as Anko rounded on him.

"Just give us our damn scroll and open the gates Anko-san."

Anko glared and hurled a kunai at him that he batted away with his hand. Before she could do more than hiss a few choice words at the blonde, one of the Chunin helping with the test walked over to her and handed her a clipboard.

"Your lucky gaki. If I didn't have to fill out this paperwork, I'd have your blood." She hissed as she headed off to what had to be the operations tent.

"You sure it's wise to piss her off, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him casually.

"Eh. It's okay. She won't kill me cause I reminder her too much of her childhood crush." Naruto said, smirking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So what happened?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned.

"Let's just say that I'm glad my first time was willingly with Hinata. The fifth from Anko was very rough."

Sasuke's jaw dropped while Sakira's eyes widened and looked like they'd never return back to their original size.

"She...she had her way with you." Sakura asked with a gasp.

"Yeah, but we were both hammered that night. Besides, Hinata took care of it the next day. Right Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto looked around for her and saw her targeting Anko with a kunai.

Naruto grabbe grabed her wrist. She turned to him with an innocent look.

"What? I was going to do anything, honest."

Naruto smirked.

"Nice try. No impaling the exam proctor with kunai. Besides, she hasn't done anything yet." He told her.

Hinata humphed and crossed her arms, the kunai back in her pouch. She reached a hand up to run it through her heair when she reminded herself that she had cut it short when she was younger.

"Ugh. I miss my hair. Someone explain to me why I have it this short?" She asked.

"Becuase we were all stupid as kids. That and, you thought that since Naruto and Sasuke were polar opposites, and that girls said that Sasuke like girls with long hair, you figured that Naruto liked short hair. Which is actually reverse. Sasuke likes short hair and Naruto likes long hair." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that reason now." She muttered.

Naruto got himself punched for the menaical laughter at everyone's reverse logic when they were kids.

xxxxxx

"B-but boss! We need this interveiw!" Konohamaru whined.

Naruto felt his headache mounting as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. For the final time. We will not give you and interveiw about the forest of death untill we've gone through the forest of death. Kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" Naruto asked him.

The three students mumbled about stupid olders kids and stormed off back to the Academy. Naruto shook his head and walked back to his team. He motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to come over along with Kiba. They all waited for what he had to say.

"Alright. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata? It's time to start bringing in the others starting with Kiba and Shino. We'll meet up in the prearranged spot. Then yes, Sasuke, we wll go after hebi so you can kill him again." Naruto told a smirking Sasuke.

Kiba looked at Shino who shook his head, signifiying that he had no idea what they were talking about. Before any questions could be asked, they heard a whistle blast an knew that the test would soon commence.

xxxxxx

Naruto and Team 8 arroved at the rendevous with Team 7. The four shinobi of the future nodded and they all sat down, followed by Shino and Kiba. Their rendevous was high up in the trees meaning they were safe from interlopers.

"Alright. What is it that you have to tell us?" Kiba demanded.

Naruto looked at the others and nodded. They each stood up and flashed a few handsigns. Kiba and Shino saw a seal on each of their wrists glow brightly before each of them was enveloped in a bright light. Kiba and Shino covered their eyes as the light fadded. What they say shocked them. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were there alright, but they looked older. Sasuke had a scar that ran down the right side of his face from his temple to his jaw. His hair was longer and his eyes shown red from the fully mature sharingan. He was wearing a traditional Anbu uniform and Kiba noticed the sword strapped to his back.

Sakura had her hair short and was also wearing an Anbu Uniform. Shino could see a small scar on her left arm. She had a pair of Tonfu attached to her thighs and they could see the womanly body she had develpoed felt his jaw drop and drool start as he looked at Hinata. She wore the traditional Jounin vest with it unzipped. He figured she couldn't zip it because of the size of her chest. She had waist length hair and looked absolutly stunning. Even Shino had a small blush.

But what caused them to gasp the most was Naruto. He looked just like the Fourth. He had long blonde hair that framed his face and he had on his black jacket like cloak with his Jounin vest underneth of it. What then got their astonishemnt were two things: He and Hinata both had gold bands of their fingers and when Naruto turned around, they saw written on his jacket proudly were the words Rokudaime Hokage. Kiba opened and closed his mouth several times while Shino had to remove his sunglasses.

"What...what is the meaning of this henge?" Kiba asked.

Shino shook his head.

"It's no henge Kiba. This is them. No illusion." He told his teammate.

"But, but they have to be almost twenty!" Kiba said pointing at them.

"Actually, Twenty-two." Sakura told him with amusement.

Kiba's jaw dropped even further while Shino put his glasses back on.

"So...You must be from the future. I'm assuming that Sakura and Sasuke are the Anbu Captains assigned to protect the Hokage and his wife." Shino guessed.

"Nah. They just wanted to come along for the ride." Naruto told him, smiling.

"I see. My apologies...Hokage-sama." Shino said uneasily.

"No. It's just Naruto for now."

Shino nodded while Kiba looked at his and Hinata's wedding ring.

"So..." He began, turning red.

Naruto cut him off before he could continue.

"Now is not the time. We brought you hear to bring you into our little plan." He told them.

Both boys exchanged looks before facing them.

"What did you have in mind?"

xxxxxxx

Kiba was shocked. And he was confused.

"But...Your Rokudaime Hokage! You run the village! Why would you want to destroy it?" Kiba demanded as Shino restrained him.

Naruto gave him a bored look.

"Because it is beyond saving. We tried several times but it didn't work. This is the fifth time we've tried altering the history of the village to prevent it's destruction. We went back to the founding of the village, altered it to where the Uchiha never joined, but then the Hyuuga clan became the arrogant ones and they were massacured by Neji. So, we tried altering the Uchiha massacre, but it still caused a rebellion and allowed control of the village to fall to those who are causing the problems. We tried to change Sasuke's retrival. It didn't help that Sasuke killed his younger self." Naruto said smirking.

Sasuke sighed.

"The me in that timeline was way too hell bent on getting revenge. I had too."

Naruto shook his head.

"And we just came from an attempt to keep Danzo from getting his hands on the temporary position of Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto finished.

Shino and Kiba both sat in silence before Kiba spoke up.

"But..why did you come here?"

"Becuase in jumping around we realized that Danzo is the cause. We narrowed it down and the best chance to destroy him is this time period." Hinata told him.

"Then just kill him! Don't harm the rest!" Kiba counted.

Sakura shook her head.

"No. His influnce is too strong. One more will just step into his place. Besides, we have to level the village to destroy all his hidden facilities and such. Along with his failed expiriments." She told him.

"And most of the civilian population are under the effects of Danzo's hypnosis. We kill him, they attack Konoha from the inside out. Like an infection."

Kiba and Shino were quiet. They knew that anyone with a connection to Danzo would be under his spell. They each knew that this meant their clan heads and their own clan councils. Kiba hung his head while Shino looked to them with multiple emotions.

"It's the logical thing...and the right thing, even if it will hurt." Shino stated, thinking of his father.

Hinata looked at him puzzled before she understood what he meant.

"No. No. The Clan heads are not affected. Only the council members of the clan are along with the civilian council." She corrected them.

Both of them looked relieved before they nodded.

"Alright. We'll help."

xxxxxx

Naruto sighed as they waited patiently in the forest clearing, waiting for Orochimaru to make his move. He glanced over and saw Hinata's questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Why can't we stay adult?" She asked him queitly.

Naruto sighed.

"Becuase that seal is kinda like a summoning. It allowed us to summon out older forms while we inhabited the bodies. However, we can only hold those forms for a little while. Our bodies, when we came back were actually our youngerselves bodies. With our minds being stronger than theirs, they were, for all intents and purposes were absorbed into our minds."

Hinata looked at him for a second before shrugging.

"Okay."

Naruto smiled as he went back to watching Team 7. They didn't have long to wait before a massive blast of wind slammed into their clearing, scattering them. Naruto saw the snake move into the area and began to attack Sakura and Sasuke. The Blonde smirked as he watched Orochimaru falter at their unexpected strength. He could see the snake's worry. Naruto grinned and signaled Hinata. The pair fadded from view. Orochimaru ducked just in time before a kunai sliced right where he had been. He looked up to see two more Genin arrive, these two also impossible strong. He recoginized one as Uzumaki the Kyuubi container. The other was a Hyuuga. He could tell by her pale, pupiless eyes. All four glared at him with such hate and intensity that even he had to take an involuntary step back.

"So. More cannon fodder. Oh well. I'll just kill you all and mark Sasuke as mine." Orochimaru told them as he prepared himself to launch his attack.

Naruto grinned.

"Bring it on you old teme."

Orochimaru glare daggers at him as he tensed.

"You'll die first!" He screamed as he rushed them.

Naruto moved foreward, the others simply held back and watched. The snake sneered. They were confident, he'd give them that. But noone could take him on alone and win. Naruto brought his knee up. Orochimaru slapped away his knee, but he didn't see the fist that slammed into his jaw. Orochimaru stumbled back and glared at Naruto who grinned at him.

"Heh. Guess we're not just canon fodder, huh?"

"Lucky shot. You won't get another one!" Orochimaru screamed as he rushed him again.

Naruto dodged the attack as he accessed the demonic chakra inside him. Naruto began to cover himself with dark red chakra, however, it was absorbed into his skin. As they watched, his ears elongated as his chakra tails solidified into real tails. His eyes gained slit pupils, turning blood red as his canines lengthened. Naruto glared at Orochimaru as he tensed his body, his blonde hair defiying gravity. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed. The Snake recived a powerful kick to the chin, sending him skyward. Naruto lept into the air, pulling his leg back before slamming it into his chest, hurling him horizantal to the ground. Naruto, defeying gravity, appeared over him. Naruto coiled back his arm, slamming his fist into Orochimaru's face, sending him into the ground with enough force to create a crater. Naruto landed in front of him, before back flipping, bringing his heel down onto the Snake's chest. Just before the attack connected, he melted into the ground.

"Curse you Kyuubi brat! I'll kill you for this!"

They stayed on their guard for several moments before they relaxed. Sasuke shook his head while Hinata hugged him tightly. Naruto chuckled.

"It's okay hime. I'm stronger than almost everyone on the planet. Very few could even come close to harming me."

Hinata smiled as she remembered just who it was that was stronger than him.

"Fine. But next time, we're helping." She told him sternly.

Naruto agreeed becuase even he wasn't stupid enough to argue with his better half.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a rather nice guy, and I welcome all reviews, good and bad. I like to see what you guys think. However, I would like to point out to a certain somebody, that just because I made it to the Chunin exams under 8,000 words does not mean squat! There is no determined length to get to a certain point. I did not think covering the Wave mission is important to the story, _my _story. In fact, that mission really doesn't even affect the plot, period. As for those who think I'm makin Naruto too strong, or even uber strong, did you forget that _he is the Rokudaime Hokag and is not only younger but stronger than Orochimaru was even in his prime?!_ Some times, and I'm guilty of this, we need to hold of on critizisum of certain aspect without thinking. I'm sorry if I have insualted some of you, and I apologize, really I do. I'm just getting irked that some people aren't trusting where I'm taking this story. I do have a plan and an outcome. Just give me a while for them to happen before you try to tell me how my story should go. If you want to see it a different way, then by all means, write you own. And send me the link. I'd love to read it and see any one elses take on this challenge. Also, I need some help. I'm trying to find a story I haven't been able to find again. Naruto and Hinata are on a mission and basically in the begining, Naruto walks in on Hinata bathing in a river, nude and turns around and leaves. There's a scene where he transforms into a rabit and Hinata scratchs him behind the ear. When the clone disperses, he gets and erection from the memory of it. Some one help me, please? Any way, sorry for the rant. Read and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter IV

Naruto and Team 8 arrived at the Tower with three days left in their survival challange. It was amusing to say the least since last time, Team 7 had been last. Speaking of Team 7, they landed next to Team 8. Naruto glanced at them before he looked back at Hinata.

"Shino? Kiba? You guys go wiat for us inside. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama." Shino replied.

Naruto simply plamed his face. He'd long ago given up trying to get his Aburame friend to call him Naruto.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Simple. That wasn't Orochimaru."

Saskura gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that fight with him was way too easy. It was like fighting a high Chunin. And I kicked his ass. At first I thought it was becuase of how awesome I am, but then I realized something. Something Anko told me about a clone."

The girls eyes went wide as Sasuk nodded.

"Makes sense. He had these weird clones that were more like cannon fodder that were half his strength. It fits. So that means..." Sasuke trailed off.

"When I fight him next time, it'll be harder. A lot harder." Naruto looked up at the three and grinned.

"Alright. We're not at where I want to be for man power for this opereation. So...We're gonna run interference during part three. I'll help the Hokage. Hinata? You protect the high level officials. Sasuke? You'll be helping all around the stadium. Sakura? You'll get to the hospital and use that wonderful training you received from Tsunade-obaa-chan." He outlined his plan to them.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side before he glanced at the tower.

"What about them?" He asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the tower.

Naruto shook his head.

"For now, they'll just get in the way. Now comon. We've got a second exam to take!"

Naruto and his group left for the tower pleased with themselves. They just didn't notice on thing. Sandaime Hokage had been hiding in the trees, listening to everything they said. He worriedly looked to the tower before he dropped down and entered the tower after them and headed off to wait for them to come to him. He would have answers from them, one way or the other.

xxxxxxx

Naruto shook his head as he and Team 8 left the Chunin saying room and headed for their quaters when a pair of dog masked Anbu stepped around the corner. They bowed their heads in respect making Naruto frown.

"Rokudaime-sama. Sandaime-sama would like to speak to you." The one on the right spoke.

Naruto knew that if they were calling him that, then they already knew just who he was. No lie could help him out.

"Lead the way." He ordered.

They nodded and Team 8, minus Shino, headed off after the Anbu. Naruto was trying to figure out how Sandaime had figured it out and knew that he'd be told in the intervening minutes. They entered the chamber where the Anbu waited outside. In the room were not only Sarutobi but, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and Sakura and sighed. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and looked at Sarutobi.

"So...You know, Sandaime-sama? I had assumed the jutsu hadn't been felt when noone came running."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Oh, it was felt. Just too quick for most to assume it was a jutsu of that magnitude."

Naruto smiled.

"I knew there was a reason why you were called the Professor. Tsunade-baa-chan never did tell me why." He said, grinning even wider as he felt her anger. Jiraiya looked from her, behind him, to Naruto and decided he had better get out of the direct line for her attack on Naruto. Naruto looked at Tsunade and gave her an apologetic look.

"I apologize, Godaime-sama. I'm so used to the relationship we have in my time, that it slipped out."

Sarutobi laughed loudly as he pictured Tsunade dealing with the title of Hokage. Jiraiya looked at her seriously and nodded.

"Well, you would be the best choice." He told her.

Tsunade glared at him before Sarutobi got the room under control. He eyed Naruto smiling.

"Why don't you show us? The Anbu who met you at the door were the ones who told us."

Naruto smirked.

"You had us tailed and when we revealed our secret to our teammates, they told you. Fine." Naruto said as he made a simple seal. The adults watched as their bodies lengthened, their hair grew, and their clothes and faces changed. He heard several gasps from the Hokage as well and he knew why. He was the spitting image of Yondaime, but with darker colored clothes. He looked specifically at Kakashi to see his eye threatening to pop out of his head. Naruto chuckled and felt his ears pop at the sudden squeal of delight he heard from Kurenai. Naruto looked at Hinata curiously. She smiled and held up her left hand. He grinned as he saw Iruka laugh at the irony and Sarutobi just shook his head.

"Before we start asking about the little things, I think Rokudaime-sama has a bit of explaining to do." Sarutobi told him.

Naruto decided that the truth wouldn't be quite the best thing and at that, it would probably hurt them later when they did need them. Naruto sighed and looked back at Sarutobi.

"We've come back to aid the village in repelling a combined Sand and Sound invasion, spearheaded by Orochimaru. They'll attack the village during part three of the exam."

Naruto paused and let this sink in. The Jounin and Iruka looked shocked, while Jiraiya grimly looked at him as Sarutobi looked at his desk sadly. Naruto knew why.

"In the attack, he weakened the village to a state that it hasn't recovered from. We face total destruction in less than ten years of this attack." He continued.

Iruka's eyes widened as he did the math in his head.

"But...that means you made Hokage at twenty two!"

Naruto smiled.

"Actually, I was named Hokage when I was sixteen. The previous Hokage had sustained injuries during battle she was never quite able to recover from."

Sarutobi glanced at a surprised Tsunade before returning his gaze back to Naruto.

"I see. So, I assume you know the secret we were sworn to."

Naruto's gaze hardened.

"Yeah. And I sure as hell don't agree with them. You had no right to keep who my parents where from me. Granted, was I a loud mouthed little genin who thought he could take on the world? Yeah, but I was smart enough to know that I wouldn't be able to blurt out who my father was. Hell, you could have at least told Hiashi in advance. It was like pulling teeth to get him to believe me."

Sarutobi smiled sadly.

"Yes, Naruto. I should have. But at the time, my desicion garuntees that no one outside the vilage came after you."

"Yeah. Just those inside the village." Naruto muttered.

He saw Sarutobi flinch.

"I just have one question. Why wasn't Danzo executed for treason when he broke your law?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked to Sarutobi he looked at him with guilt.

"His ROOT was still around and I know his deadman orders. They'd destroy the village if he is killed."

Naruto nodded. That confirmed their information.

"Fine. Well, is that all you have for us, Sandaime-sama?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi smiled.

"How would you like to be Hokage?"

Naruto eyed the grinning oldman.

"No thanks. The paperwork is your responsibility. And, try shadow clones. Kami knows that they had a tough time dealing with the mountian of papers." He said as they reverted back to their youngerselves.

With a wave, Naruto and the others headed out of the office, leaving many unanswered and new questions.

xxxxx

Naruto and the others patiently waited for the start of the prelimes with mixed emotions. They wondered if their previous matches would be the same or if the oldman would change them. Common sense said yes. However, they truly didn't know. So, Naruto and the others waited as the electronic board cycled through the names and stopped. Naruto had to grin and shake his head. First match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Akado. Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke leap down with something akin to satisfaction written on his face. He cracked his neck and smirked at the traitorous nin in front of him. Hayate shouted begin and lept away as the two boys moved. Sasuke aimed a kick for his head, that missed. Sasuke knew it would and used his momentum to spin over Akado. The Nin spun around aimed a puch at Sasuke. The boy leaned back until he was parrellel to the ground. He grabbed Akado's wrist and slung him over him, using the exsisting momentum to cause him to crash face fist into the ground. Sasuke straightened up and turned around to see a glowing green palm coming at his face. Smirking, he used the replacement techique to put a surprised Jiraiya in the way who was too stunned to react. Akado disengaged his technique and looked over to see Sasuke scribbling on a padd of paper.

"This will do wonders for my next book." He said in a passible imitation of Jiraiya.

Naruto clutched his side as he rolled around, laughing, trying to breath at Sasuke's joke. Sarutobi smiled while Tsunade was being supported by Anko, both women laughing hysterically at that. Sasukr smirked as Jiraiya stomped away, fumming. Akado rushed Sasuke.

"Catch!" Sasuke yelled and tossed him the pad.

Akado caught it out of reflex, which allowed Sasuke to attack. Akado looked around confused until a foot connected with the underside of his jaw. Naruto looked over at Lee and Gai to see the shocked expressions on their face. The blonde just didn't know why Sasuke was using the Lion's Barrage, but wasn't going to complain. The move was even more painful after Lee had shown him how to do the Intial Lotus. Naruto winced as he watched Akado take an axe kick to the back of his head, his face impacting painfully onto the concrete. Hayate came out with a small smile and declared Sasuke the winner. The Uchiha bowed to the crowd, grinning before he shushined up to Naruto and the others. He looked at Naruto, still grinning

"What'd you think?"

Naruto grinned even wider.

"Worthy of praise, my Uchiha friend."

Sasuke laughed as Naruto returned his gaze to the display. He felt his face fall for a split second of shock before he closed his mouth. This was not what he was expecting. Neji Hyuuga vs...

xxxxx

"...Shino Aburame. Will both contestants come down to the arena?" Hayate called out.

Neji lept down, dissapointed and angry. He wanted Hinata as his opponenant. He looked up to the balcony to see the girl in question looking at him calmly.

_"Your time will come. I will beat you to with in an inch of death. Then you'll beg me, a branch member to save you, just like my father was begged to save your's. Then, in that moment, I'll kill you infront of everyone!" _Neji though savagely as Shino dropped down to the arena.'

The bug used calmly walked to the proctor and nodded to Neji. The Hyuuga ignored him as the proctor explained the rules. Hayate lept away, calling for the match to begin. Neji snarled and rushed Shino, aiming to take the other boy out quickly. His jyuken struck dead center of his chest. He watched as Shino burst into bugs and yanked his hand back as they attempted to land on him. Neji watched as the swarm rose up, intent on smothering him under their numbers. Neji lowered his stance.

"Rotation!" He screamed as he spun at high speeds, emiting chakra from every part of his body in an instant.

The bugs slammed into his supposed perfect defense and begen to feed off of it. Neji stopped the rotation and lept away. So the bugs fed off of chakra. Neji frowned as the bugs returned to Shino. The Aburame calmly returned his glare.

"Hyuuga. You are at a disadvantage. Your moves require constant chakra use and my bugs devour chakra. Forfeit. You can not win." He said calmly.

Neji smirked.

"We'll see. Besides. Fate as dictated who will win this match. Not you." Neji told him.

"Very well. I will destroy you." Shino said simply as he prepared himself.

Neji rushed forward and began to systematically attack Shino's tenketsu. The bug user dodged the best he could, but some of them did hit. No matter. He released a large amount of bugs in an attempt to scare the Hyuuga away. Neji, however, smirked as he lept back. Pulling out a fire scroll he had, he smeared his blood across it, activating a sudden blast of flames from the scroll. Neji combined it with his rotation, creating a high sping ball of fire that expanded out from him and engulfed the swarm in a firey blaze. Naruto griminced at the sight of the incinerated bugs. Neji slowed and stopped, breathing heavy from the use of chakra and smirked. Shino was gripping his head as he tried to recover from the instant loss of three quaters of his hive. Neji pressed his advantage as he lowered into the gentle fist stance. Naruto screamed out a belated warning as Neji closed the distance.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" He screamed as he desended upon the Aburame.

"Two strikes!" Shino flinched from the impact.

"Four strikes!" Shino felt the hits from his side.

"Eight strikes!" Neji's strikes impacted across his chest.

"Sixteen strike!" Shino felt his legs and chest go numb.

"Thirty-two strikes!" His whole body felt like it was on fire from the hits.

"Sixty-four strikes!" Shino gasped as an open palm slammed into his chest and threw him into the wall.

The Aburame hit with a thud and slid down the wall, landing in a heap, unconcious. The Proctor checked Shino and declared Neji the winner. The Hyuuga lept back up to his team and sent a cold glare to Hinata, who ignored it. Shino was deposited up in the balcony with them and would regain consious within the next few minutes. Naruto sighed as he looked back up at the board. Gaara vs Kunkuro. Naruto snorted, knowing that this would be a very short match. Before Gaara moved, Kunkuro raised his hand.

"I give! I give!" He practically shouted.

Gaara glared at him as the Proctor sighed and called the match to Gaara. Naruto snorted as he watched Kunkuro back away from Gaara in fear. They all looked back up to the display with curiousity. Naruto grinned and gave Hinata a small hug.

"You'll do fine." He whispered as she looked up to the board.

Hinata Hyuuga vs Ten Ten. Hinata nodded and lept down to the floor with Ten Ten, who was smirking.

"Well, the famous Hinata. I've heard many biased things about you. But, I'll make my own assumptions about you."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I know that stubborn cousin of mine can be a real jerk at times. Allow me to apologize for his behavior."

Ten Ten waved a hand dismissively.

"No need. Anyway, lets make this a good fight? What do you say?" Ten Ten asked.

Hinata smirked as she lowered herself into the Gentle fist stance. Ten Ten pulled out a pair of scrolls and waited for the Proctor to start the match. Ten Ten yanked her arms to the sides, causing the scrolls to open with snap. Ten Ten bite both thumbs and brought both scrolls together. Using her thumbs on the opposite scrolls, she yanked her arms to the sides again, this time, smearing blood along both scrolls. They each glowed blue before a massive swarm of kunai and shuriken exploded into veiw. Ten Ten smirked as she tossed the scrolls aside, and grabbing two more. Hinata tensed as the mass of metal suddenly flew at her at great speeds. Hinata spun and dodged each one of the flying bits of death and smirked at Ten Ten as the weapons mistress summoned an even larger swarm of weapons. Hinata waited until this swarm as almost upon her.

"Rotation!" She screamed as she deflected the weapons away from her.

As the final kunai clattered to the ground, she looked up at a frowing Ten Ten. The girl pulled out a large scroll and unraveled it, smearing blood across the paper. The crowd gasped as they saw the clouds of floating weapons, all pointing at Hinata from every direction. Hinata frowned as she lowered her body into the gentle fist stance. Ten Ten smriked as she sent the clouds of metal at Hinata in waves, causing the Hyuuga girl to have to use rotation on each group. Naruto looked at her worridedly. Sure, she had improved her chakra capacity over the years and her stamina, but even she couldn't use rotation all day. Sure enough, after the eigth time, Hinata was breathing heavy as Ten Ten glared at her.

"Alright. No more miss nice Konouchi." She said as she pulled out a pair of tonfu.

Hinata griminced as Ten Ten rushed her. Hinata was thankful for the bracers she had attached to her arms as Ten Ten slammed one of the steel rods down on Hinata's forarms. The Hyuuga girl batted it away and came in low, trying to hit the older girl in the side. Ten Ten brought a tonfu down in an atempt to shatter Hinata's hand, but the heiress was too fast for that as she quickly yanked her hand back and changed her target to Ten Ten's right shoulder. Her hand made contact, but she was forced to leap away from the vicious slash Ten Ten made with the tonfu. Hinata crouched as Ten Ten popped her right shoulder back into place with a grimince. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the match. Ten Ten gripped her tonfu tightly as her right arm hung limply at her side. Hinata tensed as she waited. She was shocked when Ten Ten raised her hand.

"I forfiet. My right arms usless and she'll beat me if I continue on using only my left arm."

The Proctor nodded and called the match in Hinata's favor. The Hyuuga headed back to the stairs, drained from her match. Ten Ten caught up with her, smiling.

"Good match. We shoudl spar sometime."

Hinata returned her smile.

"Yes. I look forward to it."

xxxxxx

Naruto sighed in relief as he and his team looked back at the board. Naruto had to shake his head at the irony. Sakura vs Ino. He grinned at Sakura as she lept down to fight. Naruto watched as Ino came down and eyed the pink haired konouchi with caution. Sakura smirked as she cracked her neck and lowered her stance, her fists glowing blue as she prepared to use her inhuman strength. Ino gulped as she prepared her self as well. The Proctor eyed them both before starting the match. Sakura didn't hesitate. She vanished in a blur and appeared behind Ino. The blonde didn't even get a chance to face her as Sakura's fist slammed into the back of her head, hurling Ino away from her. The girl cried out in pain as she hit the wall. Ino rose to her feet shakily and looked up to see Sakura almost upon her. Reacting quickly, she flashed through some handsigns before activaing her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura who knew what was coming, simply waited until the last second and vanished in a blur appearing over the now usless Ino. Sakura picked up her body and tossed it into the center of the arena and looked to the Proctor.

"Call it. I can kill her now while we wait for her mind to return to her body."

The proctor nodded and called the match. Just after he called it, Ino began to stir. Sakura helpped her up to her team. Ino looked ready to cry when she realized that Sakura had surpassed her by leaps and bounds. She looked at Sakura who gave her a small smile.

"Good job, Ino. We have to spar some time."

Ino smiled and nodded as Sakura left for her team.

xxxxxx

Naruto winced as Choji was wheeled off the arena floor, moaning in pain from the broken bones and gashes he had recived from Temari. It had been such a one sided match. Choji hadn't even had a chance to react before he was blasted away by wind. Temari had ruthlessly sent wave after wave of wind blasts at the poor boy until he submited. Naruto looked around and mentally reviewed who was left. Two sound nin, Lee and himself. He looked up at the board and grinned widely.

"Oh, this is going to be so awesome!" He declared as he dropped down to the floor.

He looked over at his opponent who was equally besides himself with excitment.

"Yes Naruto-kun! This will indeed be an awesome and youthful match!" Rock Lee declared as he struck a nice guy pose.

Hinata looked up to the board and sighed. This match would be highly destructive.

Rock Lee vs Naruto Uzumaki the board declared to all.

* * *

Raise your hand if your looking foreward if your really looking forward to this next match? Anyway, should be one more update today. Stay Pervy!

Sage out!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the rant last chapter but I was annoyed. I didn't mean don't review, just don't flame me for little things! Anyway, please reveiw! This chapter in on the short side, but that is because the exam final will be huge chapters and I needed this chapter as both something to progress the story and yet act as a filler. Anyway, enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter V

Naruto crouched low as Lee took his proferred Tai Jutsu stance and Hayate eyed the two carfully.

_"Oh crap. They'll level this whole arena."_ He thought as he shouted begin.

Naruto rushed at Lee and swung at the boy. The green clad youth ducked and lept back before sprinting at Naruto. The Blonde grabbed his outstretched wrist and lifted Lee up and threw him into the wall. Lee hit and got back to his feet, grinninng. Naruto rushed him again. Naruto attempted an uppercut, but Lee had other plans. Grabbing his wrist, he irish whipped Naruto into the wall. The blonde stumbled back and lashed out with a kick that threw Lee across the arena. Both combatants eyeed each other with respect. Lee and Naruto rushed each other again, lashing out with lightining fast punches and kicks that no one was able to follow. After a few minutes of trading blows, both managed to get a hold of the others wrist. Naruto kicked Lee in the chest and lept back. The Tai Jutsu specialist grinned and pulled out two chained weights like a numchuck. The green clad Nin rushed at Naruto. Lee used the weapons to block all of Naruto's shots while the blonde demon container dodged to avoid the weights smashing into his head. Naruto swung a few times, getting Lee to back off. Lee grinned as he pulled down his leg warmers and displayed a dozen or so rods that he had strapped to his legs. The green nin tossed them into the air casually as if they weight nothing. However, the meter deep crater they created as they hit, or in one instance, taking out a support for the obsevering balcony, showed that they were heavy indeed. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

_"This guy..."_

He watched Lee produce a second set of nunchuckes and began to show off until he smacked himself in the back of his head. Naruto smirked until Lee dissapeared. Naruto stumbled back as a fist connected with his jaw. Naruto stumbled back and spotted Lee behind him. Naruto didn't react fast enough to avoid the second hit. However, he began to move when he saw Lee picking up the weights and connecting them into some sort of staff. Naruto tried to dodge the staff, but Lee smacked him with it hard enough to launch him into the air. Naruto cracked open his eyes as Lee swung the staff at him like it was a baseball bat. Naruto felt the hit and hurtled into the ground, creating a decent crater. Lee landed and eyed the dust curiously.

"That should have made a dent."

No one could have been more shocked when a blur shot out of the hole and slammed into Lee, kncoking the staff from his hands. Lee rolled and came up and grinned.

"So you were not defeated by that move. Good."

Naruto smirked as he rushed Lee again. This time, his punch connected with Lee's jaw and caused him to stumble back. Naruto ducked a right hook and kicked Lee in the gut, sending him flipping away. Lee hit the wall and cracked it and started to fall to the ground before Naruto grabbed his ankle and threw him back toward the center of the arena. Lee landed with a grunt before he got back up. Naruto stopped and looked at him in something akin to shock.

Lee smirked as he began opening the gates, sending chakra through his body, his complextion becoming red and his power going through the roof. Naruto saw him vanish before he felt a chain started to wrap around him. It was with a shock that Naruto realized that it was the staff. Lee grounded his feet and began to twirl the chain, and in effect Naruto, launching him sky high. Lee lept off the ground and appeared above Naruto again, unleashing a flurry of strikes against him as the two hurtled toward the ground. Lee gave one more massive punch and sent Naruto screaming into the ground, creating a larger crater. The green Nin landed at the lip of the crater and felt his jaw drop.

"How...? Gai-sensei. I must use it." Lee said softly as Naruto rose out of the crater.

He looked up to see Lee undoing his wrapping and gulped. This was gonna hurt, alot. He lept up to level ground and prepared to defend himself as Lee vanished. Naruto saw stars as Lee's foot connected, sending him air born. Lee appeared behind him and began to wrap him with bandages. Once he was secure, Lee flipped them both and began rotating extremely fast as they approached the ground. With a final blast of strength, Lee slammed Naruto head first into the concrete. Lee stumbled back and looked up in shock as Naruto stumbled away from the crater. Both of them were severly hurt. Naruto looked at Lee and spit some blood out of his mouth before he grinned.

"My turn."

Naruto created a dozen clones and screamed in excitment as they rushed Lee. The Tia Jutsu experet launched his attack with a Leaf Hurricane, destroying three clones. Naruto and his clones threw themselves at Lee, both of them enjoying the fight greatly as Naruto's clones were all destroyed. Lee punched Naruto hard enough for him to skid back several feet before stopping. Naruto looked up and grinned at Lee.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in fornt of Lee and began to rain down blow after blow on the green nin. Lee knew he couldn't keep this up for long and stumbled back, his hands raised.

"Naruto-kun. As enjoyable as this is, we must leave an arena for the rest. And seeing as that my most powerful move has not beaten you, I see that I will not. Proctor, I forfeit."

Naruto looked at him sadly.

"I was really liking this fight Lee."

Lee looked at him as sadly.

"So am I, my youthful friend. However, my body is feeling the effects of both of those moves. I would be causeing undue stress and harm to myself by continuing. But," He said extending his hand, "I wish to continue this sometime."

Naruto grinned and clasped hands.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

xxxxx

The final match went quickly once Shikamaru got in the arena with Kiba. The genius simple used Akamaru against Kiba and made the other boy forfeit, or have his precious puppy neuter him. It was rather humorus watching Akamaru walk on two legs and poking Kiba in the groin with a kunai. Sarutobi summoned them, smiling widly as the winners waited for him to tell him who would fight who.

"All of you have been assigned a number that will be matched up on a board in a tournement style set up. Ibiki will now show you." Sarutobi said, looking back to the man.

Ibiki nodded and held up his clip board.

Round 2

Hinata Vs Neji

Sakura Vs Temari

Naruto Vs Shikamaru

Sasuke Vs Gaara

Sarutobi looked at each of them and smiled.

"You have one month before the finals. I suggest you train up and prepare yourselves. You are all dismissed."

xxxxxx

Naruto winced as Hinata dabbed his cut with her healing ointment.

"Ow. What happened to being caring to your husband? OWWW! That stuff burns!" Naruto screamed as he swatted the rubbing alcohol away.

Hinata frown.

"Oh hush you big baby. Would you rather it get infected?" She countered.

Naruto grumbled and winced some more as she finished up. Hinata gave him a smile.

"All better. Now, I believe Sandaime-sama is looking for you. I think it has to do with destroying half of the arena.

Naruto chuckled as he headed off to see Sandaime.

xxxxxx

Sarutobi eyed Naruto with curiousity as the blonde sat in front of him.

"So. You said Orochimaru will attack. However, there is something your not telling me."

Naruto sighed.

"I plan on changing this, but your student is the cause of your death. He forced you to summon the Death God."

Sarutobi sighed sadly.

"I figured it was something like that. How will you prevent it?"

Naruto grinned.

"Simple. Orochimaru won't attack until Gaara's match with Sasuke. After my match, I'll come up to the Hokage box and we'll deal with him with Jiraiya's help. I figure Two Hokages and a Sannin vs Two Hokages and a Sannin should be a hell of a violent fight."

"Two Hokages per side?" Sarutobi asked Naruto.

Naruto frowned.

"Yes. Orochimaru summoned both the First and Second to fight you last time."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and sighed.

"I see. Well, we have one month. I want you and your team from the future to keep yourselves ready. After all, I don't think you'll fail. If you did, you'd be the first Hokage to fail the Chunin exams."

xxxxxx

Naruto and the others calmly eyed the spectators as they roared in excitmemnt. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke.

"Guess they really are looking forward to this." He whispered.

Sasuke smirked as the Proctor waved them over to him.

"Alrigh. Everyone but Neji and Hinata Hyuuga is to go to the waiting box."

The others lept away, but not before Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug. He glanced at Neji and said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Try not to kick his ass too bad Hinata-chan."

Hinata giggled and kissed Naruto, leaving the blonde to leap away grinning from ear to ear.

xxxxxx

Hiashi Hyuuga stood up angerily.

"Since when?" He demanded of no one inparticular.

"Since she graduated." Hanabi said calmly.

Hiashi wanted to break something.'

"She knews she is not allowed to date. What am I going to tell the Lord of Fire Country?"

"I don't know but you'd better start talking."

Hiashi froze and turned to face the Lord of Fire Country himself. Hiashi gulped as he tried to think of something. Instead, he faced back to the arena to watch the match.

xxxxxxx

"Before we begin, let me speak. You should give up on being a Shinobi, Lady Hinata. Your too soft to be a Shinobi. And your too weak to do anything right. You see, fate is all knowing and unbiased. Our future's are determined by fate. And fate has decreeed that you are too weak to win here." Neji said smugly.

Hinata glared at him and gave him the middle finger.

"Neji. Go crawl into a fucking hole and kill yourself."

The crowd stared in shock as Naruto's laughter carried through the stadium.

"You tell that bastard, Hime!"

Hinata grinned as she lowered her stance.

"Get ready, you cold hearted bastard. We'll see where fate get's you!"

Neji lowered himself as well and glared at her as Genma looked over both of them.

"Alright. If your both ready...Begin!"

* * *

Please review! I don't care if it is a flame, but you guys were strangly quiet last chapter. Anyway, sorry for last chapter and how short this one is. Chapter six will be a long one for you! Anyway, soon, they'll start preparing to being more people into the fold to wipe out Konoha. Anyway, stay Pervy!

Sage out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Hinata smirked as she and Neji eyed each other. Almost as if waiting for some invisible barrier to break, they tensed. In a flash, they moved. Neji and Hinata collided somewhere in the middle and began to assualt each other. Neji feited for a palm strike to the chest and was bringing a spear hand toward her leg as Hinata evaded the palm strike. She brought her foot up and kicked Neji in the wrist, cauing him to yelp in pain as he lept clear of the violent heir. Hinata lowered her stance as Neji gripped his sore wrist. Hinata beckoned him with her free hand, sneering at Neji. The boy screamed in rage and rushed her again, this time unleashing his fury as he tried and tried again to hit her. Hinata bobed and weaved, avoiding each and every blow with her flexability. As she leaned back from Neju's next attack, she fliped back, kicking him in the chin. Neji stumbled back and glared at her.

"I see the Main branch is allowed leeway with the gentle fist while we of the cadet branch are ordered to stay with in it's bounds." He spat.

Hinata glared.

"No. This is my own."

Neji's glared deepened.

"Oh. So you are given special treatment becuase you are the heir." He snarled.

"No. I get no special treatment. I do this for myself, the clan be damned."

Neji was momentairly stunned, but pushed in aside as he rushed her again. This time, when he over extened past her, she grabbed hold of his hair and yanked him back. Neji, screaming in pain was swung in a half circle before he went flying, tumbling several feet before he rolled back to his feet. Hinata smirked as she held up a clump of his hair.

"Missing something?" She asked as she dropped it to the ground.

Neji's glare, if possible, became even deeper as he rushed her. Hinata spun away from the attack and kicked him in his side, making him tumble away. Hinata didn't give him a chance to recover before he rushed in and began to unleash her fury against Neji. He was barely able to block the attacks, but somehow, he managed. Neji lept back, surprise on his face. Hinata calmaly moved toward him when he suddenly started grinning.

"Your in my range." He said dangerousely.

Neji lowered himelf.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" He screamed.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Heavanly Palms!" Hinata screamed as she let loose her own original technique.

Hiashi activated his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Hinata was projecting a wall of chakra in front of her, preventing Neji's attack from conecting. The boy screamed in rage and attempted to break through with another sixty-four palms. This too, failed to connect. Hinata smirked as she dropped her attack and made a cross shaped seal. A poof showed to formation of two clones, both smirking as Hinata held out her hand, palm flat. She watched Neji's confusion why her clones began molding chakra in her palms. She caught his gaze.

"Do you like it? It's a move Naruto-kun taught me. But I've made my own modifications to it." She told him as the clones poofed from exsistance.

Standing tall, Hinata held a perfect rasegan in his right palm. Neji watched as she made a one handed seal and began to glow before it vanished.

"There. With the weight seals removed, I feel light as a feather." She said, grinning before she vanished.

Neji blinked before he saw Hinata in front of him. With a powerful thrust, the ball of chakra impacted into his abdomen and sent the Hyuuga spirling away. Neji impacted the wall and slid to the grounds, bleeding from the hit. He stared at her in disbeleif.

"H-how? Y-your the w-weakest Hyuuga. Y-you s-shouldn't have been able to b-beat me."

Hinata sighed before she walked over and began healing his wounds.

"It's simple Neji. I knew where I was and what others thought of me. I pushed aside those that thought I was weak and went to those who beleived me to be strong. I didn't blame fate and I didn't stick to fate. Fate, Neji, is what we make it. We have choices in what happens in our lives. And I choose to be stronger. Just like you can choose to put the past aside and work to the future to help me heal the rift in our clan." She told him calmly, finishing her work.

Neji smiled as he accepted her hand to help him up.

"I will help you, Hinata. And...I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled.

"You can make it up to me later. Now come on. We have some matches to watch."

xxxxxx

Hinata helped Neji up to the spectator box. Naruto glanced at Sakura to see her pulling on her gloves for her fight against Temari. Naruto nodded and shushined away to the Hokage to give him a little warning while Sakura lept down to deal with Temari. The Sand girl smirked as she eyed the pink haired girl.

"Heh. You look too weak to be of any challenge." She sneered.

Sakura ignored her as she waited for the proctor to tell them to start. The moment his hand dropped, Temari was already sending a blast of air at the pink medic. Sakura smirked as she shushined away. Temari blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

She heard a scream and managed to bring her steel fan up to block Sakura's fist. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the fan begin to crack. The wind user lept back, sending a blast of air that Sakura easily didged. Sakura looked down at her shirt and frowned.

"I really liked this shirt." She said as she began handsigns.

Temari narrowed her eyes as she sent another blast of wind at Sakura, but too late.

"**Earth Style: Grand Fissure!**" She screamed as she punched the ground with her enormous strength.

Temari lept away as a massive crack shot toward her like lightining. Sakura smirked as she flashed through a couple signs before ending in the tiger sign.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" She called again, sending a small flame at Temari, licking at the steel fan, heating it incredibly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I knew I should have never shown her those." He muttered with pride at his teammate.

xxxxxx

Sarutobi chuckle as he caught the surprise that the Kazekage was giving off.

"We have some rather talented Genin here in the leaf village."

"Indeed you do." The Kazekage said, clearly impressed.

He again, was surprised by the apperance of the blonde genin in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked at him neutrally before he turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

Sarutobi nodded and excused himself as Sakura slammed her fist again against the fan, shattering it. The old man walked over to Naruto and looked at him questioningly.

"That isn't the Kazekage." He told him simply.

Sarutobi was about to ask him how he knew this when Naruto cut him off.

"Look, just trust me. That's Orochimaru. Just concentrate on the Kazekage's chakra and sense for anomilies." Naruto told him, grinning.

Sarutobi sighed and did as the blonde suggested. He felt his eyes widen as he made to signal the ANBU, but Naruto caught his wrist.

"Don't. You do that, and it'll cause more death than needed."

"Than what would you have me do, Rokudaime-sama?" Sarutobi demanded, rather hotly.

"Wait for me to finish my match. They won't make a move until Sasuke's match. Once I'm in position, we'll attack on my signal. Last time, you engaged without waiting for back up and got yourself killed." Naruto told him bluntly.

The man sighed and agreed as they turned to see Sakura land a KO blow on Temari, throwing her into the wall. Sakura grinned triumphantly as she was declared the winner by KO. Temari herself was wheeled off the feild as Sakura headed back to the spectator box. Sarutobi nodded and Naruto vanished and reappeared in the center of the feild as the Third walked back to his seat. The Kazekage glanced to him.

"Is everything alright?"

Sarutobi forced a smile.

"Oh, yes. Naruto was just trying to get me to swap matches with him and Sasuke. He would very much like to face your son."

The Kazekage chuckled.

"I see Gaara is rather a hot commdity here."

The Third chuckled forceibly as he turned his attention onto Naruto and Shikamaru. This would either be the longest match or...

xxxxxx

Shikamaru's hand shot into the air and th Proctor raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't even began yet." He said, pouting slightly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you forfieting? I know you can think of about two hundred ways this fight will go. Surely one of Konoha's best stratigists has a way to win." Naruto taunted.

"Nope. I have spent the past month stratigising against you. Over six million senerios in the past month and none of them show me in a good position. A quater show me winning, however, based on your chakra levels and the amount required to beat you, it would require every Kage. And if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda short three Kages required to win." Shikamaru said in his calm tone.

Naruto looked to the proctor, who shrugged and called it.

Naruto shushinned back to the third and grinned as Sarutobi frowned at him.

"Is his assessment true?"

Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Exaggerated. I can probably only be of use againt maybe three of the Kages. Kaze, Ho, and Rai." He said grinning.

Both Kages chuckled while Naruto glanced between them.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

This only caused the two to laugh harder at him.

xxxxxx

Somewhere in the cloud village...

The Raikage sneezed as he tried to finish his paperwork. Looking around he fowned.

"Some one is talking about me. And its not Killer Bee."

xxxxxxx

The crowd booed as Genma stepped out to call the next match.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara of the Desert. Down here for your match."

Bot boys eagerly lept down and squared off against each other. Sasuke smirked as he lowered himself toward the ground, forgetting that he was in a stance exclusivly used by the ANBU captains. Kakashi looked at him, curiously.

"I know I never taught him that." He mumbled.

xxxxxx

Naruto glanced over as Jiraiya appeared and leaned on the railing.

"This should be a hell of a match, eh, sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes. This will definatly be a match to remember."

xxxxxx

Sasuke lept back as he avoided the sand whips Gaara was trying to slap him with. Sasuke had no intention of this and did a few flips before landing on his feet. Sasuke ran through a dozen handsigns before placing his hands near his mouth.

"**Grand Fire Style: Nova Blast!**" He roared as a massived ball of highly condensened, extremly hot fireball flew at Gaara as he created his sand bubble.

Sasuke smirked as most of it were turned to glass about two feet thick. He decided to start his part a bit early as he made the signs for a chidori. The sound of birds filled the stadium as he rushed foreward in speed that would make Lee jealous. Sasuke grinned as his fist shattered the glass, and struck Gaara in the shoulder, blowing bits of bone, muscle, and blood into the sand behind him. Sasuke retracted his hand as he heard the same blood curdling scream that signaled the begining of the invasion last time.

_"Here's hoping hebi-teme isn't ready yet."_

xxxxxxx

Naruto glanced at Sarutobi as the Third eyed the Kazekage.

"Is something the matter?"

The Kazekage didn't answer right away.

"Gaara...he's never been injuried before. I do not know how this will turn out." He said truthfully.

Naruto wanted to snort.

_"Course you don't. No one knew what would happen until now."_

Instead, he looked back over the stadium and saw a werid glint, followed by the civilians starting to fall asleep. He felt the Gen Jutsu comeing and flared his chakra just enough to disrupt it and to warn the Hokage. Naruto watched Sarutobi grin at the Kazekage.

"Nice weather we're having...eh, Orochimaru?" He asked, grinning as the Snake did a double take.

Orochimaru didn't move instantly.

"How...? When...? And I thought I had hidden my presanse so well." Orochimaru fummed as he tore away his disguise, only to have a fist connect with his jaw.

_"This...is not going to end well."_ He thought miserably as he face the three Konoha nin.

Orochimaru rose to his feet and glared at the three shinobi.

"Hmm...Sarutobi-sensei. You've gotten old. A pitty, but a reminder as to what aging brings."

The Third's gaze hardened as he eyed his former student with disgust and dissappointment.

"And I see your still the same sadistice person you were when you left. I should have killed you that day." The Third spat venomously.

Orochimaru eyed the next nin and grinned.

"Ah, Jiraiya-baka. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not long eonough, Orochi-teme." Jiraiya hissed at him, anger flooding through his system.

Finally, his eyes rested on Naruto who grinned back, confidently.

"Ah...so this is him? The legacy of Yondaime Hokage? Boy looks like the weakest one here." Orochimaru said casually.

Naruto simply smirked as he bekoned Orochimaru over.

"Weak? Let's talk."

Orochimaru scowled as he prepared himself.

"No matter. You thre will die and Konoha will burn to the ground." He sneered.

Naruto was having an internal debate with himself.

_"I can just stand by and let him do it, but then, all those who are innocent will die. But if I interfere, then the next oppurtunity to wipe the village out comepletely won't come until Pein gets here. Damn, but I know I'll need these two. Fuck. I guess I'll interfere then."_

But Orochimaru had different plans. He grinned as he flashed through handsigns. the Third recognized it immidiatly and began to counter it when a hand gripped his along with Naruto and Jiraiya's.

"I don't think so. This is going to be interesting." A pale, sickly looking man told Sarutobi.

The Konoha nin could only watch as two caskets erupted from the ground as the three oto nin that held them lept back to their positions and created the barrier that no one could escape from. The caskets opened and Naruto felt his eyes widen along with the other two. The man from the coffin glaced at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Well, it's been awhile Naruto. You sure have grown." The man said, grinning.

Naruto couldn't beleive it.

"You...you...bastard. To summon him...why would you?" Naruto demanded.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Ku ku ku. I figured it would be interesting." He said as he slammed Kunai into his two summons heads. "Go say hello to your son...Yondaime Hokage!"


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of the Kages Part 1

This chapater is very good battle sequence if I do say so myself. I wrote it in my head at first as I was listening to Breaking Benjamin's Unknown solider and then as I was listening to Citizen Solider by Three Doors Down. Try listening to both of those while reading this. Also, I kinda had inspiration from State of Emergancy by Papa Roach. All of these songs helpped me to write this chapter, so it's basically a blend of the feel from all three. Heroic, Chaos, and, of couse, Peace when facing what you know the end is near. Anyway, I really am prud of this chapter and next chapter will be even better.

* * *

Chapter VII Battle of the Kages Part 1

Naruto and his comrades rushed their targest. Jiraiya delt with Orochimaru while Sarutobi took on the First Hokage. That left the Yondaime Hokage to Naruto. Naruto felt a slight pang of irony. He's always wanted to know how good his father was in his prime. Now he'd know. The battle was intense. Naruto spent most of his time on the defensive from the Yondaime. Not becuase he was better. Naruto's skills were on par with his. It was an even fight. However, he wanted to get to used to his father's style and the rythem with it. If he got that, then he'd be able to increase his odds at winning. Naruto glanced over and saw Sautobi unleash a fire jutsu on the first that the older nin barely dodged. The slightly smoldering hair was proof enough. Jiraiya was basically having a slug fest with Orochimaru, niether resorting to jutsu because the other never gave his opponent enough leeway to unleash a jutsu. Needless to say, Orochimaru looked like ground beef. Jiraiya wasn't much better off having been poisioned by Orochimaru early in their fight. Naruto ducked a right hook and looked over to see Sarutobi recovering from a savage kick that was cauing him to cough up blood. If niether of them got ny help, they'd die.

Naruto knew he'd need Jiraiya and Sarutobi's help later, so, using a jutsu the fox had taught him, Naruto spun around, summoning a pair of clones that gripped onto Jiraya and Sarutobi. Everyone watched in confusion as Naruto speed through a dozen seals and shoved his hands out, chest level

"Barrier Break: Disipate!"

Naruto knew that the barrier would only stay down as long as he kept it that way. Sending a mental command to his clones, they lept through the hole just as Naruto let it form back up. The two older men screamed in fear and rage at the boy. He had effectivly just put himself in a cage with three very powerful, Kage level opponents. Naruto faced them and saw a fist connect with his face. Tumbling backwards, he hissed in pain as a foot from the First shot him into the air. Naruto kept his eyes closed as another blow landed on his abdoman, slaming him into the roof. Naruto stumbled up out of the crater and ducked a kick by the Fourth. Yondaime looked at him blankly as he aimed another punch at Naruto's head. The boy ducked and swept the Yondaime's feet out from under him. Just as he was about to press his advantage, the First arrived and backhanded Naruto, throwing him clear of his intended target. Naruto landed on his feet and skidded back as he produced a tripronged Kunai. He hurled his as the Yondaime did. Both vanished in twin flashes of yellow and began to fight at a speed no one could follow. Everyone watched as sparks and blood seemed to appear all over the roof. In a second flash of yellow, both reappeared. Naruto gripped his upper arm as the Fourth watched his hand reattach itself to his arm. Naruto hardened his gaze as he listened to Orochimaru laugh at him. Naruto knew he could not win like this. He created twin Rasen Shuriken and screamed in rage as he brought both across his body, and in one sweeping motion, sent both of the attacks hurling away from him. The Yondaime ducked and flipped away as the chakra disks followed him. He rushed to the barrier and lept up, cauing the faster of the two to smash into the barrier. He dodged to the left as the second one hurried after him. Yondaime sprinted away from it, but he knew it would gain on him. Calmly, he faced the attack and made a single handsign.

"Dissipate!" He cried.

The wind element dissappeared, however, the rasengan was still very much on target. Yondaime lept up as the rasengan passed under him and slammed into the head of the first. The head and the kunai were destroyed, and the headless corpse of the first hokage dropped to the ground, neck smoking slightly. Yondaime landed next to Orochimaru who glared.

"I guess I'll just have to break you. I'll have the Yondaime kill each and everyone of your friends. And then, I'll have him slowly kill that girl your so fond of." He sneered preparing to call for the barrier to be dropped.

Naruto's eyes widened as he registeref the Snake's threat against his friends and Hinata. Naruto roared as a massive explosion of chakra covered him. Orochimaru felt his eyes widen as he took in Naruto's change. The boy was no more. Instead, there was a tall man, with long blonde hair framing his face with blood red eyes wearing a bright white cloak with blood red flames along the hem. Written on the back were the words 'Rokudaime Hokage'. Orochimaru gasped as the blonde in front of him glared. Naruto slowly fadded from view and reappeared, kick connecting with the Yondaime's head. Once the older blonde was out of the way, Naruto rushed him again, this time a rasengan screaming in his right palm. The Yondaime spun, coming out of his crouch, rasengan of his own charged. Both attacks slammed into each other and the blondes were thrown apart. Both flipped and landed on their feet. Naruto rushed him again, this time a rasengan in each hand. Yondaime hardedned his gaze and slowly faded from veiw as Naruto's attack hit where he had just been. The blonde from the future grunted as the former Hokage's knee impacted into his stomach. Naruto stumbled back and charged the Hokage again, this time, both locked blades. Naruto grunted as sweat ran down his face and back. Naruto yanked back his head and slammed it against the Yondaime's, teeth gritted as they hit with enough force to bleed. Naruto yanked his head back again and slammed it upon his dead father's form even harder this time. He saw stars explode as the Yondaime stumbled back, clutching his head. Using this momentary distraction, Naruto turned his attention to Orochimaru. The blonde put on a huge spurt of speed and rushed him, his hand drawn back. Just before his fist connected, he ducked a punch the Yondaime sent at him. Spining around, Naruto slammed his drawn fist into his jaw, throwing him away. Once again, he had his attention faced of the Yondaime. Naruto flew through several dozen hand seals.

"Forbidan Wind Jutsu: Death's Wings!" Naruto screamed.

The temperature in the cage dropped several degrees as they watched. Yondaime looked around as he felt a eerie feeling on his skin. He suddenly clasped his hand on his left forearm as a deep gash appeared. He flinched again as his right thigh recived as gash as well. Yondaime grunted as his body was assualted from all sides, gashes and blood splattering his clothes. Using a massive blast of chakra, he blew the deadly attack away as he began making hand seals himself. After a dozen seals, he stopped, hands pointed at Naruto.

"Ninja Art: Spiraling Fury!"

Naruto gawked at the massive cyclone of fire screaming towards him. Naruto moved as quickly as he could, but his leg was still caught in the vortex. Naruto screamed as he dropped to thr ground, looking at his blackened and smoldering leg. Naruto tried to stand, but railed, dropping to the ground. Yondaime casulayy approached him, rasengan charging in his hands. Naruto looked up at him, anger on his face.

"Pathetic excuse of a father." He spat at the man.

Naruto watched as the Yondaime stopped, frowning as if he was trying to understand what Naruto had just said.

"It must not even compute for you that your about to kill your own flesh and blood." Naruto seethed.

Yondaime slowly began to glare at the boy.

"You think I don't know what I'm about to do?" Yondaime challenged softly as the blue orb spun peacefully in his hand, blue light dancing across the surfaces around him.

Outside, Jiraiya was trying everything he could to break throuh the barrier, as was Sarutobi. Both were listening to the conversation.

"What would Okaa-san say? I mean, I think you loved her." Naruto taunted, his leg still in an extrdinary amount of pain.

Yondaime began to shake with anger as he glared at Naruto. Outside, Jiraiya was torn between fear and amusment that Naruto _was taunting_ the Yondaime and was pissing him off, greatly. Naruto, not caring what happened, keep pushing buttons.

"You never loved her!" Naruto screamed.

Yondaime's eyes widened as his rage took over. Jiraiya watched in amazement as Yondaime picked Naruto up by the front of his shirt, rasengan dissipating as he balled his hand into a fist.

"I don't give a damn if you are my son! You will not" His fist connected with Naruto gut, causing him to gasp for breath "Talk to me" Another punch to the stomach, causing a bit of blood to spatter on the Yondaime's robes "That way! AND I LOVED YOUR MOTHER WITH EVERYTHING I AM!" He screamed, throwing Naruto into a nearby wall.

Yondaime took several steps before he dropped to his knees, hands on his head as is he was in extreme pain. Jiraiya watched in amazement as the kunai slowly, inch by painful inch, was slowly pushed out of his head. The blade hit the ground, glowing red as it melted into a puddle of steel. _Strong roof._ Jiraiya mused as the wood had yet to show heat damage. Naruto painfully rose to his feet, unsteady as he looked to the Yondaime, wipping the blood from his mouth.

"Now that your you, wanna skin a snake, Otou-san?" Naruto asked.

Yondaime ginggerly rose to his feet and nodded. Both blondes faced Orochimaru who snarled at them.

"Piss off!" Naruto yelled as he and his father flashed through the same set of handseals.

"**Namikaze Hidden Ninja Art: ELEMENTAL FURY!**" They screamed as they jutted their hands forward.

Orochimaru began to scream in fear.

"DROP THE BARRIER! NOW!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he and his father launched a ball of pure chakra that radiated with the power of all the elements. The snake screamed as the attack grew closer. Just before it connected, the barrier dropped. Naruto didn't know what happened after the attack detonated. He felt a sharp pain before he looked down in confusion. A bright silver blade, coated with his blood, was sticking through his stomach. He ran a hand over it and saw his hand coated in blood. _His_ blood. He began to feel very tired as he dropped to his knees.

_"It should hurt. It's supposed to hurt. Why doesn't it hurt?"_ He wondered as his vision began to blacken on the edges.

He slumped to the ground as he heard a familar laugh.

"Ku ku ku. Die kyuuni brat. I'll deal with your friends later. And maybe I'll keep your little girlfriend around. After all, once I have the sharingan, I can combined it with the Byuakugan and gain an even more fearsome power." He whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt his chest become heavy as his vision swam. He could feel Orochimaru's hand gripping his shoulder. Using his final bit of strength Naruto faced Orochimaru, his eyes closing as he spoke, his strength, leaving him.

"You...bas..."

Naruto never finished the statement as his eyes closed and his body dropped to the ground. Orochimaru laughed as several pained crys rangout. The Snake Sannin rounded on the remaining thre. Jiraiya was almost out of Chakra from buring the poision out of his system. Sarutobi was breathing heavily, having just healed himself, he too was running low. And the Yondaime was still weak from the forced removal of the kunai. The Snake grinned.

"Who's next?"

**"Me."**

* * *

I know, I know. I'm a sadistic bastard for this. But, if you know anything about me, you'll guess correctly as to weather or not this story will be ending so soon. Have we lost the blonde wonder? You'll just have to wait. And I had to drop in a clif hanger. Haven't done one in a long time and this seemed like it was too good of an oppertunity to pass up. Anyway, There is no such thing as tornados. Chuck Norris just hates trailer parks. Stay Pervy!

Sage out!


	8. Chapter 8 Battle of the Kages Part 2

I would like to thank you for your reviews...even though I'd like to see alot more of them. Is it that hard to drop a review on each chapter? I don't care if it's a 'Good job!' or a 'I hate this story.' so long as you give some kind of reason. A review takes no more than like thirty seconds. Hell, grammer and spelling take a back seat, so long as we can kinda understand it. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write as well. And I liked the little twist I put in here. That will be explained as well, so don't worry. Well, read and, for the love of all that is perverted, REVIEW. Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter VIII Battle of the Kages Part II

Orochimaru slowly looked behind him to see the hunched over form of Naruto. The blonde rose to his feet, eyes closed as he poped his neck, followed by his shoulders. The snake Sannin took an involuntary step back as Naruto's eyes snapped open. Blood red eyes and a fanged smirk greeted him. Naruto looked down at his stomach and was satisfied to see that his wound was healed before he looked back up to Oochimaru.

**"Ah. It' so good to be back. And, time for a little revenge."**

Orochimaru balked at the visage in front of him before he glared.

"It matters not. Your just some weak demon who needs to die." The snake spat.

Naruto grinned darkly.

**"Oh. The kit isn't a demon by a long shot. You get to deal with me. Aren't you speacial?"** Naruto said evily.

Orochimaru gulped before he changed his stance.

"No matter. I'll kill you, then I'll move on to the rest of the village and all of it's inhabitants."

Kyuubi sneered.

**"Ya know, you really are stupid, you know that? Even if blondie over there, the strongest of his time couldn't kill me, what makes you think some one of your incredibaly low skill do?" **Kyuubi taunted.

Orochimaru screamed and rushed Kyuubi. Jiraiya had to wonder just how much sanity Orochimary had lost over the years as they waited for the counter that was sure to come. Kyuubi smirked as he ducked the rather sloppy punch. Well, sloppy to him anyway. Kyuubi simple evaded the attacks, sneering the whole time. Orochimaru became even more enraged at Kyuubi's laughter at him.

"DAMN DEMON! SOUND FOUR! ON ME!"

Kyuubi smirked as four new nin dropped around Orochimaru. They were in just as bad of shape as Jiraiya and Sarutobi, having held the barrier for as long as they did. Kyuubi stopped snirkering when he felt a dark chakra entering into their bodies. He snapped his head in the direction of the ANBU getting ready to attack.

**"Don't. They'll kill you before you get with in three feet."** He warned/ordered.

The ANBU nodded and held their position as several Jounin, namely Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai arrived with Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. They all looked over at Naruto and knew what had happened. They grimaced as they realized just how much this area was about to be remodeled against the Hokage's wishes.

"I think we'd better back up...by alot." Sasuke suggested as he was taking a rather large leap back.

The others followed suit with Sarutobi glanceing at him.

"I'm assuming this is going to be some fight."

Sasuke smirked.

"You've got no idea."

xxxxxxx

Kyuubi poped his back and streched his arms out as he eyed his opponents. The sound four. He hadn't fought anyone but Kimimaro last time. Choji had fought Jirobo, Neji had Kidomaru, Kiba took on Sakon and Ukon, and Shikamaru had faced off against Tayuya. Now, he'd get to see just how good they were. Kyuubi lowered his stance as the four changed into the seal stage two and became hidoues looking creatures. Kyuubi tensed his legs before he vanished in a yellow blur appearing behind them, similar to what Zabuza did to them the first time.

**"Never let an opponant at your back."** Kyuubi said sneering.

The five were just begining to face him when Jirobo got a foot to the face, throwing him clear. The demon vanished as Jirobo skipped across the roof, feeling each hit and impact shoot through him. Kyuubi appeared just as he was stopping, and slammed his foot into he fat ninja's head, cauing, to Kyuubi's utter delight, several teeth to fly out of his mouth and, if the snapping noise was any indication, a broken jaw. Kyuubi cackled with laughter as he rushed Jirobo again, but was stopped by some sort of summon. Kyuubi frowned as he looked up to see the girl playing a flute and thought for a moment.

_**"Save her as well kit? She could be of use later."**_

_"You mean for yourself. I guess we'll let her live. Then I'd have a reason to let you out more."_

Kyuubi snikered as he moved quickly, aiming to disable to girl. His hand shot out faster than anyone could follow and yanked the flute from her. Her summons vanished as she simply stared at her hand, anger on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed before she saw stars.

Kyuubi dropped the bent flute and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, throwing her behind him a good distance as she skidded. Kyuubi looked over his oppenents as they all were moving to try to get back in range to attack him. Kyuubi assessed them and knew his next target had to be the spider boy who could shoot hardened wax like it was cool. Kyuubi grunted as he yanked his body to the right, avoiding an arrow to the gut. He scowled as he yanked the arrow out of his left arm and threw it back with great accuracy and speed. Kidomaru snarled as he began shooting arrow after arrow at Kyuubi, making the character duck, dodge, dip, dive, and dodge the arrows. To Jiraiya, it looked like the demon was having a seisure standing up, but they knew he was dodging the deadly accurate arrows. Kyuubi was having quiet nough of being used for target practice and shushined away from him. Kidomaru paused, looking around.

"Where is he?"

**"Here."**

Kidomaru spun around, arrow forming in his mouth. Kyuubi had other idea. His hand wrapped around the boy's throat and squeezed. The arrow feebly popped out of his mouth and fell. Kyuubi caught it and held it tightly as the kid's six arms were trying desperatly to pull the hand off. Kyuubi smirked and leaned in to the boy as he started to tunr blue.

**"This is for Neji."**

Kidomaru's eyes widened in pain for a split second before the life left his eyes. His body learched forward before, still twitching, Naruto tossed him away from him, the dead body bouncing a few times before it rolled to a stop, arrow sticking clean out of his heart Kyuubi turned and saw Jirobo rushing him again, a crazed looked on his face. Naruto had already deemed him the weakest of the four, but he was having too much fun to end it quickly. But this guy didn't know when to stay down. With a heavy sigh, Kyuubi moved, slowly fading from sight. Jirobi looked widly around before he felt a hand grip the back of his head.

**"If you'd have stayed down, you would have lived. Now you die."** Kyuubisaid calmly as he yanked his hand straight up.

Naruto tossed the dead head at Orochimaru as the large body hit the ground. He looked at Orochimaru and his last protector with a bored look.

**"I thought that they were supposed to be a challange at level two. Oh well, I'll kill this last one and you'll be left."**

Kyuubi knew that he was only having it easy was for two reasons. One, he knew alot more about fighting than most humans alive. Two, he was the damned Kyuubi no Kitsune. A demon of extreme power and strength, unmatched by any mortal. Except Naruto and Yondaime. They were close to his level. Kyuubi shook his head and casually walked toward them. Sakon and Ukon gripped their blades and tensed before they rushed him, coming at him from his sides, one high, the other low. Kyuubi smirked and stopped, waiting for them to get in range. Kyuubi shot his arms out and gripped their throats as they lept at him. Smirking, he channeled a tremendous amount of chakra into his hands, slowly bunring their neck. They cried out and pain as their necks began to blacken. Kyuubi smirked even darker as he tightened his grip. He could feel the flesh burning and falling away as his hands slowly passed through their trachea and their esophagus. Blood sizzled as it hit his hand and the flesh was caturized from the intense heat. Kyuubi looked into their eyes and saw pain, fear, and begging to let them live. THis made him smirk even more as he closed his hands quickly, severing their spinal cord. The bodies and the heads dropped to the ground. Kyuubi smirked as they bodies tumbled into each other, Ukon's going into his brothers. The heads simply rolled in different directions. Kyuubi looked up at Orochimaru and smirked as he resumed his casual pace toward him. Kyuubi sneered as Orochimaru tensed preparing to run. Using a speed that lee would be envoius of, Kyuubi moved only to reappear infront of him. Using his insane strength, Kyuubi slammed his fist into Orochimaru's face. The old sannin was hurled back and slid to a stop. Only to look up and see a foot sailing toward him and catching him in the side. Orochimaru felt the ribs break and gasped painfully as Kyuubi continued his assualt against him. Kyuubi slammed his foot down on the snakes hands, shattering it.

**"Oh shut up."** Kyuubi sighed as he kicked Orochimaru in the jaw.

The fragile bone shattered, leaving an even more pitiful cry of pain. Kyuubi grabbed Orochimaru's other arm and began to pull on it lightly. With his broken hand, he wasn't able to do anything as the pain also prevented him from moving much.

**"You seem to pride yourself in your jutsu. Well, I guess I know what to take from you."** Kyuubi sneered as he yanked back on the arm.

Orochimaru's eyes bulged as he tried to scream out, but his shattered jaw prevented that. Kyuubi laughed as he pulled harder, feeling the tendons and muscles tear and a slightly sucking and poping noise as the shoulder was dislocated. With a final tug, Orochimaru's arm was pulled out of it's place and tossed to the side. Kyuubi was about to finish the job when he heard a paniced scream. Looking behind him curiously, he saw the Yondaime's palm flying at his forehead and recognized a seal blazing on it. Kyuubi's eyes widened.

**"YOU DUMBASS!" **He screamed at Minato as the hand connected with his forehead.

Yondaime's eyes hardened as he watched the red chakra recede.

"Nothing dumb about. I'll fix this seal so you remain inside and never again see the light of day. Konoha will not be threatened by you any more."

Kyuubi looked up at him with a look that said are you stupid.

**"Okay dumbshit, listen here. I've been helping this boy for years. Unlike some people who's perverted name I shall not speak, sage" **Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably. **"And before you fuck with the seal, talk with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. And thanks to you, that slimy bastard is getting away." **Kyuubi said as he dropped to the ground, unconcious.

Sure enough, Orochimaru was being carried away by a silver haired youth as Sarutobi signaled the ANBU to follow them as they all walk over to the Yondaime. Hinata had Naruto's head resting on her lap as she stroked his hair. Yondaime blinked a few times as he watched Naruto return to his twelve year old form. Before he could do anything, he felt a slap on the back of his head and turned to see an enraged Sakura.

"YOU BAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL THE FIGHT WAS OVER!" She yelled, pulling her fist back again.

Sasuke stopped her.

"Hime. Calm yourself. I'm sure the dobe has an explination." He told her.

Sakura nodded her head before she crossed her arms, shotting evil looks at the now confused and frightened Hokage as she muttered about apples not falling far from the tree. Jiraiya grinned as he placed a hand on the Yondaime's shoulder.

"It's okay gaki. You just reacted to fast. The kid is actually in control of the fox, so you kinda interferred at the wrong moment."

Yondaime glared at him.

"I did hear his rather cryptic statement. Wanna tell me how, that after everything you promised, you didn't take in your godson?"

Jiraiya blinked and backed away, his hands raised high. Sarutobi intervened before any harm came to Jiraiya, despite the fact that he did deserve it.

"Come. We have much to talk about. Hinata? I trust you'll get Naruto to the Hospital. Sasuke, Sakura. You two better do your jobs."

The three shinobi nodded and left with Naruto as the three kage level nins left for the Hokage's office.

xxxxxx

Hiashi Hyuuga was fumming. No, strike that. He was pissed. Here, he had just found out that his daughter, his _eldest_ daughter had been dating her teammate for a couple months now. He wanted, no, _demanded_ an explanation from her, especially after he had told her of the arrangement he had made with the Lord of the Land of Fire. She had seemed okay at the time about it. Of course, he had to admit to himself, that if Hinata did have anything to say about it, he would have said something along the lines of it being in the best intrests for her to marry the boy when the time came. Hiashi shook his head and proceeded to enter the Hyuuga compound, and began searching for Hinata. After a half an hour of this, he relented and asked a branch member where she was. The man told him that she was at the hospital, tending to the Uzumaki boy. Hiashi nodded his head in thanks and headed off to the hospital. He passed several curious people as he passed them, all wondering why he looked so pissed off.

xxxxxxx

Hinata calmly faced the door and waited as she counted down mentally.

_"Three...two...one...cue pissed parent kicking door in."_

Hiashi kicked the door in and looked at Hinata with anger.

"Just who the hell gave you permission to date?"

"I did." Hinata told him calmly.

Hiashi glared harsly.

"Did you forget our agreement with the Fire Lord?" He demanded.

"I will not even see that spoiled little child. He is three years _younger _than me. I will not even lower myself to that level."

"But you signed the paper, right Hinata-san?" A voice asked from behind Hiashi.

The Hyuuga man paled as he turned and faced the rather irritated look of the Land of Fire's ruler. Hinata gave him a confused look.

"What paper?" She asked.

The Fire Lord glared at Hiashi and produced a document and handed it to Hinata.

"Is this your signiture?" He asked her.

She eyed the fancy script and glared at the paper as she pulled out a copy of the shinobi papers she had signed when she had become a ninja.

"Compare them yourself." She told him.

The Fire Lord looked over the paper and his face reddened with rage as he faced Hiashi.

"This is s forgery! Hiashi Hyuuga! You will come with me to see your Hokage reguarding this transgression!" He ordered.

Hiashi gulped and nodded his head. He was caught. He knew it. The Fire Lord turned to Hinata, apologetically.

"I apologize for this Hinata-san. I was under the impression that you had signed this document and had agreed. I apologize for any trouble I have caused." He said.

Hinata bowed before she straightened herself.

"No harm done. I am sorry that you have come here in vain sir."

The Lord chuckled before he turned and glared at Hiashi. The Hyuuga sighed and followed the Lord out of the room and knew he was in serious trouble for this. Hinats sighed and turned back to Naruto when she heard the door open again. Hinata eyed the red haired woman with amazement.

"You know. I always wondered if Hanna's little girl would fall for my son." The woman smiled.

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized just who it was.

"Your...Your..."

The woman smiled.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Well? Like it? Hate it? Either way, drop me a review! Also, it's time for another pointless Chuck Norris Joke! CHUCK NORRIES CAN SPEAK IN ALL CAPS. Anyway, stay pervy!

Sage out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIV

Hinata looked at the woman as if she had just sprouted a second head. Kushina frowned at the girl.

"Don't tell me you can't figure this out." She said, pouting.

Hinata shook her head and Kushina sighed.

"Well, it's simple. My brilliant husband forgot to tell the third that I had been placed in a stasis scroll. The genuis assumed that his belongs would be inventoried." Kushina snorted with a humor. "Ironically, they didn't. So, here I am." She said, smiling.

Hinata nodded as she saw another dead being enter the room.

"Okay. Now I am seeing things. Your dead." Hinata said pointedly.

Minato smiled.

"Was dead. Key word there." Minato said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata looked at him with confusion but shook her head holding a hand to her temple.

"I don't think I wanna know." She muttered as she looked back to her husband.

Even though noone knew they were married, so since things had been pretty much reset, they were just a couple. Not married couple. She sighed and knew she'd have to tell Naruto this, but she knew he already knew this. She looked back at the blonde and saw his eyes begin to open before he slowly sat up and groaned. His hand covered his eyes and Hinata could see his frown.

"Please tell me I'm not in the hospital...again."

"Afraid so, Naruto-kun."

Naruto whined about the unfairness of the situation before he looked around the room, his eyes resting on the two by the door, smiling at him.

"Alright. I know how he got here, so unless I've been blind my whole life and oblivious to your presance all these years, your supposed to be dead." He said calmly to the red headed woman.

She sighed and decieded to explain to him what had happened as she did to Hinata. At the end, Naruto grinned as he glanced to Minato, who looked at Kushina apologetically.

"I said I was sorry. I was just...caught up in the moment and kinda spaced."

Kushina glared at him.

"You 'kinda spaced' about something important." She told him.

The Yondaime hung his head as Kushina looked back to Naruto, smiling, but her smile faultered as she saw his expression of remorse.'

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed and glanced to Hinata. She nodded and went to get Sasuke and Sakura who were outside his room, in full ANBU gear in their older form. Yondaime and Kushina watched as they entered and waited. Naruto glanced at Hinata and nodded. The pair changed into their older form and Naruto took some satisfaction from their stunned looks.

"I guess I had better tell you the truth. You might want to sit down for this. Even Sandaime-sama doesn't know this information." Naruto told them.

The Hokage and his wife sat down and waited patiently for him to begin. Naruto looked at them thoughtfully.

"I guess I had better tell you what happened the first time through. Originally, I was assigned to Team 7, under Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 7 comprised myself, Sasuke, and Sakura. In the begining, we were, well...barely able to funtion with one another. Sakura hated me and was always chasing after Sasuke, who was an ass and didn't care about anything but revenge. And I was a stupid little gake chasing after Sakura and a ramen junkie unlike any other. We eventually became closer, becomeing friends. This came at a cost, however. It was the first time I truly used the fox's chakra and the first time that we as a team saw the death of an enemy by a comrade. After that, we came back to the village, the Wave mission a success." Naruto paused and looked at them, noting that they were silent.

"Next, we progressed to the Chunin exams. Of course, I had sub par teaching from the academy. Only Iruka-sensei was there for me, trying his hardest to help me. During the exam's second portion, we were attacked by Orochimaru. We fought with myself being knocked unconcious by a five pronged seal over top of my exsisting seal. Orochimaru left, but not before he marked Sasuke with his curse seal. As both of us recovered, Sakura was attacked by sound genin under orders to kill Sasuke. Needless to say, they failed as our friends Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi arrived. However, Sasuke used the seal and broked one's arms and scared the others off."

Naruto paused and glanced at Sasuke to see him shifting uncomfortably. He knew how crappy he felt for what was still to come.

"After that, we entered the preliminaires and fought against the other genin. I fought against Kiba and won by sure luck."

"You basically shit in his face." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme. Shut it and let me finish. Anyway, Sasuke fought some weird guy who could drain chakra.. He won. Sakura fough Ino and got a double KO. Hinata faced her cousin Neji and lost, but she gave him a good fight. After that, I went off to train with Ebisu while Kakashi focused on Sasuke. Sakura trained on her own or with Ino for the whole month. On day one, I came across Jiraiya at the hot springd. It was there that I knew he was a pervert, but a strong one after he knocked Ebisu out in one shot. The oldman took me and began to finish the water walking training and removed the five pronged seal on me. It was after this that I signed the summoning contract for toads. For days I tried to summon something other than a tadpole. Jiraiya got so fed up that he eventually 'helpped' me to access the fox's chakra on my own."

"But, Naruto-kun. You told me he threw you over a cliff." Hinata said, turning to him.

"HE WHAT?!" He parents screamed, jumping to their feet.

Naruto waved them off.

"Not important. Anyway, I managed to summon Gamabunta, who proceeded to belittle me. I made a bet that I lost, stateing that I could stay on his back till the sunset. After that, I was hospitalized for pure exhaustion. I came to when Shikamaru came to visit me. We eventually came across Gaara, who was dead set on killing Lee. Gai showed up and stopped him. A few days later, we arrived at the arena for part three. I fought against Neji and won, if only by a little. Sasuke was in the last match, facing off against Gaara. But halfway through their match, Sasuke wounded the unwoundable Gaara with a chidori. At this time, we came under surprise attack by a combined Suna-Oto force. Myself, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sakura headed off after Gaara. Shikamaru hung back to distract those who were tailing us. Shino took on Kunkoro, while myself and Sakura hurried to catch up to Sasuke who was getting his butt kicked."

"He was a freaking demon!" Sasuke shot at him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"So am I. Now, back to the story. I eventually managed to defeat Gaara with Gamabunta's help and free Sakura, who was being slowly crushed to death by a sand claw. When we got back to the vilage, we found out that the Third had died facing off against Orochimaru, the First Hokage's summon and the Second Hokage's summon. After I recovered, I left with Ero-sennin to find Tsunade-Obaa-chan to be the Godaime Hokage. We found her, but only after Orochimaru did to heal his arms. We got Tsunade on our side and attack him. It was at this point that after a month of working on it, I was able to use the Rasengan perfectly."

Minato's eyes widened. It had taken him three _years_ to even get the thing to work right and his son did it in a month. Naruto saw his expression and grinned as he continued.

"I almost killed Kabuto while Tsunade and Jiraiya took on Orochimaru and made his day suck. After that, we headed back to the village where Tsunade took the job as Hokage. As for the results of the exam, only Shikamaru was named Chunin. After awhile, things calmed down as reconstruction of the village went along. After awhile, Sasuke wanted to spar and we fought. Hard. It came down to both of us unleashing our most powerful moves. Me, I had a rasengan ready while he had a powered up chidori ready to kill me. Kakashi arrived and stopped us. A few days later, Sasuke left the village. Me, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Lee went after him, Lee against his doctors orders. Most of them returned, in really bad shape. I fought Sasuke at The Valley of the End. The fight was intense. Sasuke used his seal and I used the fox. In the end, our super charged attacks, Rasengan and Chidori, caused a massive explosion that knocked me out cold. I woke in the hospital and Jiraiya came and told me that we would be leaving for three years to train. I agreed and we left no more than three days later."

Naruto looked around the room and saw that noone was ready to interupt him.

"I learned alot with Jiraiya. But it was during this that he tampered with the seal and bought out the four tailed state and almost got himself killed. Skipping forward, we returned to the village and Baa-chan tested me and Sakura witth a test against Kakashi. We managed to retrive the bells and the next day, we headed off to Suna to help save Gaara, who was now Kazekage. And he was also my friend. We fought against two Akatsuki memebers and killed them and saved Gaara. After we returned to the village, we headed off again after Sasuke, this time coming across Orochimaru. The fight got bad as he screwed with my head. Simply put, I went four tails and thrashed him abit. Yamato, who was filling in for Kakashi, managed to get me to revert back with a seal designed by Jiraiya. We got back to the village and I began elemental training with Kakashi. After several unsucessful trys, I managed to combine my wind chakra with the rasengan, creating the Rasen Shuriken. I unleashed it on another Akatsuki member and killed him, but damaged my arm almost beyond repair. Baa-chan forbade me from using it again. In short, we chased after Sasuke for weeks before Jiraiya was killed by the Akatsuki Leader, Pein." Naruto said, stopping as he remembered the pain from losing someone who was like a grandfather.

"Pein eventually came to the village while I was training with the elder toads on how to use sage mode and leveled the village, killing several people, including Shizune-neechan and Kakashi. Tsunade was pretty much on the verge of chakra exhaustion having used all her chakra to heal everyone she could through her summon. I arrived in time to destroy one of the Peins. I engaged him in mortal combat in sage mode, using several rasen shuriken. Pein eventually overpowered me and had me basically nailed to the ground. It was at this moment that Hinata entered the fight, protecting me. I told her to get out if the way. I knew Pein was on a level she could not handle. And instead," He said smileing as he squeezed her hand gently. "She told me she would protect me because she loved me. She charged Pein and was almost killed by his counter attack. I lost it and went right to five tails. Pein ran, and I chased him. Eventually, I lost so much control that I was at eight tails before you stopped me and replaced the seal. But not before I hit you a couple times." Naruto said grinning at Minato, who looked at him in shock. "After you replaced the seal, I found Pein's real body and managed to talk him down. He managed to revive everyone he killed and left. I returned to the village and was greeted by everyone who had finaly accepted me. After several days, I headed out with Kakashi and Yamato to ask the Raikage to be kind to Sasuke for attacking his brother and trying to capture the eight tails. It was during this meeting of the Kages that Danzo revealed his treachery to everyone. He weilded a Sharingan and left when the other Kages became enraged by his ploy to have complete control off the grand alliance of shinobi to confront Madara Uchiha as he declared war on the world."

Naruto swallowed hard, getting to the worst part.

"Danzo had Tsunade killed in her coma and permenatly took the seat as Rokudaime Hokage, illigetamatly. Sakura told me what had happened, and myself, Sakura, and Shizune confonted the council and, with their backing, we confronted Danzo. I...I don't know what it was...but he had experamented on himself and had mutated his body. He attacked and it ended with me killing him with a rasengan. The council, after talking with the clan elders and Kakashi, who, and I quote 'Naruto is the strongest and most loyal shinobi I have ever had the honor and the privalage of serveing with. If anyone should be the Hokage, it's that boy.' A week later, I was named as the offical Rokudaime Hokage. I took the post and began to send out massangers to the other Kages, requesting to help in anyway Konoha could. The agreed and we mobilized with myself and the Raikage leading the massive shinobi army. Truly glourious. Shinobi from every land massed to fight the army that Madara had sent forth. It took four years of combat. Four years of war to defeat him. But we did. After the war, I proposed that the grand alliance remain, seeing as how well we all worked together." Naruto smiled as he thought back to that meeting.

"I elected the Raikage to stay at he head of the alliance and proposed that a vote every four years by the kages determined the new Grand Leader. I was shocked when they all voted on me, but now I know why. The paper work is a nightmare." He said with a chuckle.

"It was during the war, after Sasuke returned to help us, that I sought Hinata out. It took me over a year to finally unravel my brain and ask her out. We dated for two years before I popped the question. Nineteen year old Naruto Uzumaki settling down as the Hokage, leading the war effort. We were actually expecting when it happened." Naruto said sadly.

"At the end of the war, Danzo's final trap was sprung. I don't know what the old war hawk was thinking, or why it took four years to happen, but, the village was under attack from the inside. Every non shinobi began attacking the shinobi and began razing the village. It took us hours to find and eliminate all the threats. By the morning, we had lost roughly eighty percent of our civilian population to this. Not to mention that we never really recovered from either Orochimaru's attack, or Pein's attack. The village was down to a quater of it's strength. In a move of desperation, I brought myself, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura back to fix the problem." Naruto said, fininshing his tale.

Minato didn't know what to think as his jaw dropped. Kushina recovered from her shock several minutes before Minato did.

"So...your from the future. And I'm assuming that your here to prevent Danzo from attempting anything." Kushina summerized.

Naruto nodded, smiling. But Mintao didn't smile as he figured out what had to be done.

"You have to destroy the village to save it. Don't you?" He challenged.

"How do you figure that?" Naruto asked him.

Minato smiled.

"Because it is what I'd do if I were in your shoes. And, considering that you told us that the civilans will be used in a ploy to destroy the village, it's the only solution."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. That is our mission. What will you do?" Naruto asked him, curiously.

Minato smiled.

"I heard how you were treated, and seeing as how that Danzo is and has been the cause of every problem the village has every had, I just have one question...need a hand?" Minato asked grinning.

Naruto did a double take before he looked at him skeptically.

"Don't you love this village? You were willing to sacrifice yourself and your family to protect it."

Minato sighed.

That was when I thought the village was worth saving. I saw the decay and the potential for destruction. If I'd have known how deep it ran, I'd have let Kyuubi level this damned place. Now, I guess we'll have to do this. Anyone else in on the plan?" He asked.

"Just Shino and Kiba. We have others we're going to recruit, but at the moment, we're waiting until we have the prime moment to level the place and start over."

Minato nodded and smirked.

"I'll say it again. I'm in."

"Count me in to, Naruto."

Everyone turned to the door and Minato's jaw dropped.

"Kakashi? Why? Why would you want to level the village?"

The cyclops grinned.

"Simple. This vilage spat on your name and mistreated your son. And Danzo blocked each of my attempts to adopt him. And your wanting to level it, and it seems like fun. So, count me in as well."

Naruto grinned evily.

"This is going to get good." He said.

The other grinned. If anything, they had just added to the amount of destruction that Konoha would feel. They would know what true pain was soon enough.

* * *

This chapter was used to help expand the plot and to explain a few things. It has a bit more a filler edge to it, but it's well worth it and it is a chapter I'm proud of as well. Remember, please review, and, if you see Chuck Norris, he sees you. If you don't see him, than God have mercy on you. Stay Pervy!

Sage out!


	10. Long over due AN

I want to start off by apologizing. I know I haven't updated in over a year, but between my pre deployment work up last year followed by my deployment, which thankfully is nearing its end, I haven't had a chance. I'm sorry for not updating and ask that you please bear with me. I will start updating in the next two months, starting with Konoha Will Fall and move on. Again, I'm so sorry and I will update as soon as I get back from Afghanistan in the next two months. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
